True Love Comes Out
by EthanLover
Summary: One day Ethan loves Sarah next he is kissing Erica! After they tell everyone Benny, Sarah Rory True felling come out but guess who shows up Jesse! Benny/Sarah Ethan/Erica Rory/OC
1. New couple

Ethan P.O.V

I was walking down the hall of white chapel on my way to lunch. When all of a sudden the locker next to me opened. A hand came out and grabbed me by the shoulder. "How can I get shoved into a locker from the inside" I wondered to myself. Then everything was black. I was thrown onto was I thought was a couch. I was shocked at what I saw next. IT WAS ERICA! About a million thoughts were going though my head. What was Erica going to do? Was she going to turn me, or just suck me dry!

Erica just stared at me with those animal or better yet cannibal eyes. She saw the terrified look on my face. She just giggled at me. Then sat down so close to me that we were inches away from each other. For a few minutes we just stared at each other. Finally Erica broke the silence, "Why do you look so scared? Are you scared of me Ethan?" I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Erica what the hell! Why am I here?" I finally looked around noticed I was in some sort of lounge or something. "Uh, were is here?" Erica giggled again. "Your in my locker silly" as she said this she moved in closer to me. "Don't you remember? I begged Benny to charm my locker to make it look like this" I gave I slight nod. She then got up and walked over to what looked like a mini frig. She took out a coffee cup, it had Dusk written on it. Erica took a sip and I knew that is was blood. She then placed it down.

I was about to say something when Erica jumped on me and started to kiss me! I didn't know how to respond to the the kiss. But I kissed back anyway. I small groan escaped as Erica's tongue entered my mouth. Erica soon pulled back remembering that I was mortal and needed air. I wasn't against what she had done but I had to asked "Why did you kiss me?"

Erica P.O.V

"Why did you kiss me?" Ethan asked. "I kissed you because I love you Ethan." "Alright, Ethan began, but answer me one question." I nodded for him to continue. "Since when do you like me Erica? If this is a joke... "I cut him of with another kiss. Then I started to explain myself. " Alright you want the truth?" He nodded so I continued. "Well when I first meet you in 3rd grade when we were paired up for a projected." "Ok and why now?" Ethan asked. "Well when I was a "Nerd" I was to shy to talked to you. I never even told Sarah I liked you. Then when Sarah and I become Vamps, Sarah told me she liked you so I backed off. Mostly because I could get any other guy in school." When Sarah told me she went of a date with you then dumped you, I waited a few days then made my move.

Ethan P.O.V

When Erica finally finished I looked at her with disbelieve. But then my gut told me to kiss her. So I did! Erica was shocked at first then started to kiss back. We were like that for 10 minutes. When we finally broke off. Erica asked the question that was in my mind, "When are we going to tell them? Benny, Rory and Sarah." "Well, I started tonight is Friday, my parents are out on a date. So then would be good." Erica started to laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked her. "Oh I'm just thinking about the dog fight that Rory and Benny are going to have." "Don't you mean Vampire Ninja and Spell Master fight?" We both started to laugh so hard. Erica laugh so hard she fell on me. "Well I'll go tell them to meet me at my house at 8. You come at 7." "Alright I will see you then" Before I left we kissed for another 5 minutes. Then I left, and headed to the cafeteria.


	2. Telling them

A/N Ok so I will try to update on Friday, Saturday, Sunday, or Monday. REVIEW!

Ethan's P.O.V

When I got to the cafeteria a wave of nervousness came over me. "Oh, shit how am I going to say this?" I thought.

"Hey, E!" Benny practically yelled from across the cafeteria.

"Hey, guys."

"Well you look happy. That's a change." Sarah said

"Ya you've been so worried, depressed, jumpy..." Benny started

"Ok I get the point! So anyway, do you and Rory want to come over tonight? Say 8?"

"Sure!" Benny and Rory said in unison.

"And Sarah you're coming to babysit Jane right?" I asked

"Ya. Your parents said to come at around 8." Sarah answered

"Alright. I will see you guys at 8." I said happily

As I left the cafeteria a rush of relief came over me. "Alright one step closer to telling them." I thought

Benny's P.O.V

"Ok was it just me, or did he seem way too happy?" I questioned.

"Ya, he was. How is it normal for a guy to go from being so low to being so happy, excited and ecstatic?" Sarah asked

"Maybe that wasn't Ethan! Maybe Jesse, or some other vampire, put him in a trance!" Rory exclaimed.

"No, his eyes were normal." Sarah looked around then said. "Hey where's Erica?"

"You don't think... I started but Sarah cut me off.

"No! They would never." Sarah exclaimed

"Ya she doesn't even like US." Rory said motioning to himself and me.

Later that night (7:29 to be exact) at Ethan's house

Ethan's P.O.V

I was looking at my computer when I heard the thumping on my window. My parents had already left, so I wasn't worried about someone hearing it. It was Erica my girlfriend. Oh god I loved saying those words. I lifted the window up to let her in.

"Hey, girlfriend!" I said excitedly

"Hey boyfriend!" she replied

"Come in Erica." I held out my hand. She took it and stepped into my room. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her in close. She put her arms around my neck. We kissed for what seemed like forever.

"Alright we have like a half an hour until they show up. What do you want to do?" I asked

"Let's just sit and talk."

"Ok what do you want to talk about?"

"Well..."

Half an Hour Later Outside Ethan's House

Benny's P.O.V

"Alright let's go in." I said hopping out of Sarah's car, with Rory following me.

We all walked up to the door. I knocked on the door.

"Hey, guys right on time." Ethan opened the door.

"Come in guys." he said.

We all walked in to the living room, to find Erica sitting on the coach.

"Erica what are you doing here?" Sarah questioned

"Well that's actually why I wanted you guys here. Why don't you sit down" Ethan said to us all. As we all sat down we shot each other worried looks. I could see we were all thinking the same thing. Biting, Vampire, Ethan.

"Alright start talking." Sarah and I said at the same time.

"Alright, well, here it goes... Erica and I are dating!" Ethan finally said

"What!" We all said at once.

"Erica how could you do this!" Sarah yelled

Ethan was about to say something when Erica cut him off. "Well last time I checked YOU dumped him a week ago! He is fair game now!" Erica yelled. Then Erica and Sarah started to yell at each other. Finally Ethan said something. "Girls stop fighting!"

"Fine!" They both said. "Alright one question." Ethan gave a nod so I continued. "How are you going to do this? SHE IS A VAMPIRE!" I yelled at him

"Well." Ethan said while looking at the floor

"Dude, you're a vampire cool!" Rory exclaimed

"No I'm not!" Ethan practically yelled at us. "But I think I'm going to be."

Ethan's P.O.V

"What do you mean you're going to be?" Benny asked with a confused look on his face.

Sarah, Benny, and Rory were all waiting for my reply. I didn't know how to word it so I just sat there thinking. Erica put her hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me. Finally I spoke. "I've been having strange visions lately." I said not wanting to continue. I had just told Erica a few minutes ago. That was hard but this was like 10x harder.

"E spit it out! What is it?" Benny asked with a worried look.

"In my visions I get bitten."

"By who?" Rory asked

I took a deep breath and told them. "Jesse"


	3. The Visions

Ethan P.O.V

The only person who wasn't staring at me was Erica. They were so shocked. Finally Rory said something.

"Dude this is so cool! You're going to be one of us! I won't be the only guy vampire anymore!"

Benny hit Rory upside the head.

"Rory be serious!" Benny scolded.

"Alright Ethan how many visions have you had? What exactly happened? Did Jesse ever come to your house? Sarah asked frantically. Her hands were on my shoulders and she was shaking me.

"Sarah one question at a time!" I said while taking her hands off me. "I probably had like 2. The first one happened when I touched my neck. In that vision I saw Jesse grabbing my shoulder and the side of my head, then he bit me. after I had that one I needed to know if it was true so I grabbed my arm. In that vision I saw Jesse grab me. When I was walking home from school, he dragged me to his mansion. He said I wasn't going to leave there as a human."

"So those visions happened on the same day?" Benny asked

"Ya. And to answer your second question yes. Jesse did come to my house."

"WHAT DID HE DO! Sarah and Benny said in unison. "Did you know about this Erica?" Sarah asked angrily.

"Well yes and know. Ethan told me about the visions and that Jesse came to his house but not what he did." Erica explained

I took a deep breath. I really did not want to tell them what he did. But I knew I had to. "When Jesse came...

(A/N so there is no confusion I'm taking you to when it happened. It's easier that way.)

Ding Dong

I opened the door to find a hand around my throat. Jesse. Who else would it be? I thought while I felt the air rush out of me as Jesse threw me against the wall, with his hand still on my throat. "Did you miss me nerd." he said with his signature smirk on his face.

"No!" I said fighting for breath. Jesse saw that I was going to blackout any second now, so he loosened his grip. I gasped for breath as he continued to talk.

"You may not believe this Ethan but I almost admire you. Here you are, I could kill you in a second and yet you remain calm." he said.

"Get on with it Jesse what do want with me?" I said with poison in my words.

"I know you have had the visions with me biting you." Jesse said with a grin.

"Ya. So?" I said not really knowing were he was going with it.

"I'm just here to tell you that it is going to happen. It might happen tomorrow it could happen in a week. The thing is its going to happen. So I would enjoy your last days as a human." I gave him a glare. I was holding back a gulp not wanting him to think I was scared which I was.

"Are you here alone, Ethan?" he said. I really didn't want to tell him. He saw this and tighten his grip.

"Yes." I said with what little breath I had.

"Good" he said. I saw the crazy look in his eye and immediately I knew what he was going to do.

(Back to reality)

"E, what did he do?" Benny asked with a scared look on his face.

"It would be easier if I showed you." I got up and and took off my shirt. I then turned my back to everyone. When I did this they all gasped. My back was cover in black-blue marks with a few dry blood marks.

"Alright he has done some stupid things but this is the worst!" Sarah exclaimed.

"I can't believe he did this to you!" Benny yelled.

"Oh. Ethan why didn't you tell be earlier?" Erica said while she was hugging me and kissing me on the check.

"Jesse is a psycho! I can't believe he would do this to you! We are so going to get him!" Rory exclaimed.

"Guys he is really is serious about this revenge. He is not going to give up." I told them

"So you want us to just stand around while you get turned by Jesse of all people!" Benny said I could tell he was pissed.

"Well yes it's going to happen, Benny. I've never seen him this determined." I said to an unhappy Benny.

"Ethan I can't just sit here and do nothing." He said while Sarah slugged him in the arm. "I mean WE can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Ok, if it would make you guys happy you can stay over night and "Protect me from Jesse"." I said really hopping they would say no and I could stay here with Erica alone, but of course they said yes.


	4. The New Girl

Jesse's P.O.V

I was watching from my motorcycle, on the other side of the street. Thanks to my vampire hearing I heard everything Ethan said. I still can't believe Erica is dating him. Now that his little friends know about it I have to be more careful. I was going to send my spy in, in a few days, but now I will send the spy tomorrow. (A/N I know that it is supposed to be Friday but I'm changing it to Sunday so tomorrow is Monday.) I am still surprised that Ethan had the guts to tell them. I made up my mind Ethan was going to get turned within the week. I put my helmet back on and rode to my mansion. I grabbed my phone and called my spy.

"Change of plans-you start Monday."

"Still at the same place, White Chapel High School?"

"Yes. You know what to do."

I hung up and started to plan how I was going to do this.

Ethan's P.O.V

I woke up with Benny staring at me. He was looking at his spell book, then at me, then at his spell book. Benny, Rory and I had spent the night in my bedroom, me on my bed and them on the floor. Sarah and Erica were downstairs on the couch.

"Benny why are you staring at me?" I asked him. Benny practically jumped out of his seat.

"Don't scare me like that E! I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Benny said.

"Ok, why are you looking at your spell book?" I asked him.

Rory woke up and looked at me.

"Hey guys! So are we skipping or going?" he asked with his goofy smile on.

"Why would we skip?" Benny and I said in unison.

"To hunt for Jesse of course!" Rory said. He probably thought it was obvious.

Benny and I gave Rory a look that said "No!" then headed downstairs to get ready with the girls. They were both awake, sitting at the table talking. Until they heard us come into the room.

"Hey Ethan!" Erica said as she ran up to me (with vampire speed of course!) and kissed me on the cheek, then pulled me to the table.

"So Benny what precaution are we taking?" I asked putting air quotes on "precaution".

"Well I have this tracker. You know, the one we used on Rory." Benny said, holding up the tracker and his phone.

"Ya. Wait. When did you guys put a tracker on me? Is it still on me?" Rory asked

frantically.

"The blood drive." I told him. He frowned. "Rory, if we didn't do that, you and Erica would have been in trouble with the counsel."

"Fine you're right." Rory said with a pout.

I held out my hand so Benny could give me the tracker. "It's the same as Rory's?" I asked him.

"Ya just put it on your clothes." Benny instructed.

I put it on my shirt. "Happy?" I asked him and Sarah. They both nodded.

"Ok let me have your phones." Benny instructed. He pushed a few buttons on all of our phones.

"There." Benny said happily as he handed back the phones.

"What did you do?" Sarah asked him, looking at her phone.

"Now everyone look at your 'maps app'." He told us. We all did as he said. On the screen was a green dot.

"So the green dot is me?" I asked while I examined the map. It looked like the dot was at my house.

"Ya so now if the dot goes here..." Benny scrolled his fingers on the screen and showed us his screen. It looked like a layout of Jesse's mansion. "We'll know if you've been taken yet."

"Ok let's stop talking about that and get ready for school." Everyone agreed with me and went to get dressed.

When we were ready we got into Sarah's car. Sarah was driving, (of course), Benny was in shotgun, and Rory, Erica and I were in the back. I was in the middle (didn't want Rory getting any ideas). The whole way there Benny was looking-more like staring-at me in the mirror. I knew he was looking at me because I was the only person he could see from his seat.

Benny's P.O.V. *right before lunch*

Ethan has a locker right next to mine so it was easy to keep an eye on him. At lunch time, Rory walked up to us, and there was a girl with him. "No fair" I thought to myself.

"Hey Rory." Ethan and I said in unison.

"Who is this?" I asked him.

"Guys this is Violet. Violet, these are my friends Benny and Ethan.

Violet stuck her hand out to me. I shook it. Then she held her hand out to Ethan. When he took it he was shocked into a vision. Thankfully it didn't last longer than a few seconds. Ethan gave me a terrified look.

"Rory we need to go." Ethan told Rory and Violet, who were now holding hands.

"Ya see you guys after lunch." I told them as I followed Ethan down the hall to the cafeteria. We walked over to the usual table where Erica and Sarah were sitting. Ethan sat next to Erica. He put his arm around her and gave her a long passionate kiss. I let out a groan while I took my seat next to Sarah, wishing I could give Sarah a kiss.

"Ethan what did you see in your vision?" I asked him. He was about to say something when Rory and Violet walked over to us.

"What visions?" Rory asked Ethan.

Ethan's P.O.V

I sighed. "Rory, Violet take a sit." I told them. I noticed that Benny had a confused look on his face. "Benny it involves her too." I took another deep breath then started to explain. "Violet, I don't want to frighten you but vampires are real." I told her, expecting her to freak out or something, but she remained calm.

"I know." she told us. I looked around the table and everyone looked confused even Rory.

"So it already happened then." I asked and she nodded.

"Someone start explaining." Benny said. I could tell he was very confused.

"Alright but first you have to know that Violet, Rory, Erica, and Sarah are vampires. Benny is a spell master and I am a seer." Benny gave me a look so I continued.

"Right, the vision I had. I saw Violet, she was in an alleyway. She was up against the wall. Then I saw Jesse, he had his signature smirk on. Jesse said to her "You will learn never to defy me. You worthless girl." and he lifted Violet up by her shoulders. Violet if you don't want me to continue I'll stop."

"No. Ethan it's fine."

"He put his hands on Violet's shoulder and the side of her head and bit her."


	5. Ethan Seer and Vampire!

Disclaimer-Sadly I do NOT own My Babysitter's A Vampire. But I DO own Violet she is mine! I also own this story!

Ethan's P.O.V

Everyone looked as surprised as they, did when I told them about Jesse. Finally Sarah broke the silence.

"Violet were you by any chance dating Jesse?" she asked her. I already knew the answer. Jesse had acted the same as he did when he told Sarah roughly the same thing.

Violet looked down as she mumbled a yes. Rory gave her a hug and said "Don't worry we won't let Jesse come near you again!"

"Let me guess he acted all cool and sweat, then one day he invites you to his house. You sit on his bed, he starts kissing you, and then he bits you." Sarah said practically summarizing what had happened to her.

"Well almost. He was about to bit me when I slapped him and ran out side. I made it to his gate then he sorta hit me a few times. I kept running. I made it to an alley, then you know the rest." Violet said sadly remembering what happened.

"Your a fledgling right?"(A/N sorry if I spelled it wrong you know what it is -A vampire who has not drunken Human blood-.) Benny asked her. She gave us a nod.

I was about to say something but my phone buzzed. I took it out, it was a text from my mom.

"Who is it from E?" Benny asked while shoving his sandwich into his mouth.

"My mom. Sweat!" I said excitedly.

"What so exciting?" Rory questioned me.

"My parents are going on a business trip FOR A MONTH!" I yelled at them. "Oh and Sarah they want to know if you can be there for the entire time, jut check in once and a while, or stay most of the time."

"I'll do the third one." Sarah told me. I gave her a nod and started texting my parents.

Benny and Rory looked at each other then said "PARTY AT ETHAN'S HOUSE! They said in unison. While pumping there fists in the air. Then they gave me the puppy dog eyes begging me to let them.

"No! If anything it will ONLY be the 6 of us!" I said practically yelling at them.

"I couldn't agree more E. So what time should we get there?" Benny asked.

"NO! The only people who are coming to my house tonight is Sarah ,to pick Jane up, and Erica to spend the night." I said anger running though my voice.

"Doing a little canoodling (A/N you know what I mean. If you don't watch my babysitters a vampire the one with the ghost coach I think it's called fright night.)

"No again Benny!" I yelled at him making everyone in the cafeteria look at us.

After school Sarah drove Rory, Benny, and Violet home, since there was no room for all 6 of us. So Erica and I walked to my house. When I say walk I really mean Erica grabbing my hand and running with vampire speed. My sister was still at school so we had the house to our selfs. We decided to watch "Duck". After a while we started kissing. When we broke apart I put my forehead to hers.

"Ethan."

"Ya"

"Is it wrong that I can't wait for Jesse to bite you, so you will be a vampire like me?"

"I'll answer your question, if it wrong that I can't wait for it to happen?"

Erica let out a laugh, then we started kissing again. All of a sudden Erica went limp in my arms.

"What the! Erica! Erica! Erica! I said frantically while shaking her. I then felt a rush of wind behind me. I turned around and it was Jesse!

"Hello nerd." he said with a smirk.

"It's tonight isn't it." I asked him hopping against hope that he said no.

"It is!" Jesse said while grabbing me by the collar. He then run us to his mansion. He though me to the wall I slumped down to the floor.

"So you going to bite me know or later?" I said with sarcasm in my voice. I knew he was going to bite me right then and there, then probably just leave me out side of Benny's house.

Jesse let out a small laugh then said "Later meat!" he said while grabbing me by the collar again. I shiver ran down my spine when he said "I want to play with you first."

Benny P.O.V.

I was at my house, playing video games with Rory. Sarah, Violet and Jane were down stairs doing who knows what with Grandma.

"When do you think its going to happen?" Rory asked me when he paused the game.

I was about to answer him when my phone started to ring. I took it out and hated what I say. "Sadly it is happening know!" I told him. He looked at me with wide eyes. I grabbed him by the arm and we ran down stairs to find the girls watching a movie.

"We have to go know!" I told the girl as I ran towards them.

"Why?" Sarah asked me. Before I could answer her, her phone buzzed.

"OMG! Ethan's missing!" Sarah said frantically, worry running though her voice. It pained me a little to see that she still had feelings for him.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." I said while motioning to the door.

"Is he at *Gulp* Jesse's house? Violet asked. I could tell how scared she was.

"Ya. He is." I told her.

"Do I *Gulp* have to go?" she asked. She was very nervous now.

"No Violet. You don't." Rory said trying to calm her down. She nodded.

"Alright. KNOW WE HAVE TO GO!" I yelled

Ethan's P.O.V

I had been there for 20 minutes, 20 minutes of hell. What was taking then so long?

"So Ethan have you given up hope?" Jesse said while walking to me with a smirk on his face.

"Never!" I said in a weak voice. Jesse's head shot to the right, a smile formed on his face. "Let the games begin!" I was confused until I heard Benny's voice calling my name. Jesse then grabbed my arm and put it behind my back, so I could feel the back of my head. Jesse then put a dagger was against my throat. Just at that moment Rory, Sarah, Erica, and Benny came into the room.

"Let him go!" Erica yelled while exposing her fangs.

"No!" Jesse yelled back exposing his fangs.

In one swift movement Jesse dropped the dagger and bite me in the neck. I let out a yelp of pain as Jesse's fangs entered my neck. A few seconds latter Jesse released me, and I fell to ground, rolling around in pain. I heard everyone yell no. Everyone was silent until the transformation was over. I was completely out of breath when it was over. Jesse had that signature smirk on his face.

"Let's make this a little interesting. But first I have to asked, Erica how could you date this nerd?" Jesse asked Erica. After he said this she bared her fangs and hissed at him. Sarah and Rory were also showing there fangs.

"There is no need for those ladies and Rory." Jesse said with a smirk.

Jesse then turned around to find that I had fully recovered, my new fangs were out, my fists were clenched, I looked as if I was going to pounce.

"There is no need for that ether, Ethan." Jesse said. "Know like I said earlier, lets make this a little interesting." With that Jesse ran over to Benny. Grabbing him by arm, he bite him.

"No!" I heard someone say, when I looked around I realized it was me. Jesse let go of Benny who like me slumped to ground.

"Just like with Sarah, Ethan you have a choice you or him!" Jesse said. Awaiting for me to make a move which I did. I ran to Benny with vampire speed. Bent down and sucked the venom out of him. I had to pry myself off of him since it was my first taste of human blood. When I was finished Benny fell unconscious. I got up I was so mad at Jesse I wanted to kill him. Before I could get to Jesse, Erica put a hand on my shoulder signaling that we have to go.

"I swear to God Jesse I am going to kill you one day!" I said right before I ran out.

**A/N just to let you guys know Rory is dating Violet Ethan is dating Erica and Benny has a crush on Sarah but no buddy knows it**


	6. New Powers

A/N if you have any guesses or suggestions tell me in the review I want to hear what you think.

Benny's P.O.V

I woke up to find that I was in my bedroom. Rory, Violet, Sarah, Erica, and Ethan were there. I'm surprised to see Ethan here. He was pacing around the room with his hands on his head. Erica was sitting against the far wall which was right under the window. Rory, Violet, and Sarah were sitting on the ground, the wall nearest the door. Ethan was mumbling something I couldn't hear. Erica was telling him to calm down. Rory, Violet, and Sarah were talking about what happened to me.

"Guys." I said in a weak voice.

"Benny. I'm so glad you're ok." Rory said. I noticed that Ethan had sat down next to Erica. He also wouldn't look at me.

"Ethan, are you ok? I mean with the whole full vampire thing." I asked him. He still wouldn't look at me. "Ethan talk to me please!" I begged him.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay here!" Ethan yelled while standing up. He ran to Rory and grabbed him by the collar and walked out of my room. A few seconds later I heard the door open then slam shut.

"Benny, you know how intense it must be for him. He saved you from becoming a vampire, by changing himself." Sarah told me.

"You're right I guess." I said glumly.

Ethan's P.O.V

"I'm sorry but I can't stay here!" I yelled. I ran up to Rory and grabbed him by the collar. I then walked out of the room and ran downstairs. I opened the door, then slammed it shut. Still holding on to Rory I flew us to the park. I let go of Rory.

"Dude, what was that about?" Rory asked me frantically.

"I can't be in the same room with him anymore Rory!" I yelled.

"Wait, it's that intense?" he replied.

"Ya it is." I told him while putting my hands on my head.

"I know what will make you feel better." Rory said happily.

"What?" I questioned him.

"Hunting!" he said happily

"Sure. Why not?" I told him.

"Ethan you do know it involves human blood right." he asked me.

"Rory, I'm already a full vampire, so why not." I told him, which made him grin, that ridiculous grin of his.

"Sweet! Now I won't have to go hunting with girls anymore!" He said excitedly, Which made me laugh at him.

"Let's go then." I said motioning towards the bush that looked over the park. He nodded and within a few seconds we were in the bush.

"So how are we going to do this?" He asked me while looking around for a victim.

"I got an idea." I told him while my new improved eyes saw a couple about 3 miles away from us.

"Ok. What's the plan?" he asked me while trying to figure out what I was looking at.

"Ok so there is a couple about 3 miles away from us. I'll start flirting with the girl. When her boyfriend throws a punch, I'll grab it. You get him I get her. Deal?" I told him.

"Hex ya. Ethan that is a really good plan." He told me.

"Alright. Here goes nothing." I said while getting up from behind the bush. I walked forward. I was right in front of the girl. "Why hello there gorgeous." I told the girl. It was strange, I have never flirted with a girl before. Maybe Benny was rubbing off on me. I was probably flirting with her for a few seconds, before she stopped ignoring me. She actual started flirting back! That is when he threw the first punch. I caught it in my hand, then yelled to Rory. He was next to me in a flash. I flipped the guy, when I did he let out a groan and Rory bit him in the neck, until he was nothing but ash. (A/N in this story when a vampire sucks you dry you die then turn to ash.) I looked at the girl right before I pounced I noticed a pink aura around her. I was confused but I shoved it off and sucked her dry.

"So was that awesome, or was that awesome?" Rory asked me. He was ridiculously jumping up and down.

I put my hands on his shoulders to stop him from jumping. "It was awesome. I think we need to talk to Benny like right know." I told him.

"Why Ethan? I thought you said you can't be in the same room as him." he questioned me.

"I did but now I feel like I can. You know after having someone else's blood." I said to him.

"Ok, but why?" he asked me again.

"I'll tell you when I tell everyone else." I told him before we flew off to Benny's house.

Benny's P.O.V

After Ethan left with Rory we all stayed in my bedroom and talked about random stuff. "Ah!" I screamed as I saw Ethan hitting my window,with Rory behind him. "Erica can you let Ethan and Rory in?" I asked her. She nodded and got up from her place on the ground below my window.

"Ethan, Rory you guys can come in." She told them after she opened the window.

"Hey Benny." Ethan said to me when he sat down next to Erica. Rory had taken a seat next to his girlfriend Violet.

"I need to ask you something Benny." Ethan told me. I was glad he was finally talking to me, and making eye contact.

"Sure E anything." I told him as I waited for his question.

"Can a seer get new powers when they are bitten by a vampire?" he asked me.

"Ya they get super speed, super strength... I started but Ethan cut me off.

"No, I don't mean those I mean different ones." he told me.

I shrugged. "I don't know Ethan. Let me check. Can you grab my spell/history book, over there in my bag?" I instructed him. He nodded, then in less then a second my book was in my hand. I started flipping through the pages, while Ethan reclaimed his seat next to Erica. I stopped when I found the page I was looking for.

"Ok, when a seer is changed into a vampire they can gain some powers. They can gain only 1, 2, or all 3." I read to them.

"Ok, so what are the powers?" Ethan asked me.

"Right, uh let me see, here it is. One is telepathy, you can read people's minds, and you can send mental messages to people that you choose. That would be so cool if you had that E." I told him excitedly.

"You really think it would don't you." Ethan said to me.

"Ethan it would be amazing!" I said even more excitedly than I was before.

"Benny, Ethan didn't say anything." Rory told me.

"Really? Sweet that means he has the power of telepathy!" I said. I was so excited!

"I have the first part, think of something Benny." he instructed me.

I thought about how cool it would be if this worked.

"You're thinking about how cool it would be if this works." Ethan told me after he reading my mind. "I also heard that you have a crush on Sarah. Don't worry I won't tell, but I will help you with her." He said to me telepathically. A small blush spread across my face.

"Ok, so that one works, what about the other powers?" Rory asked me. I looked at my book then said "The second one is, you can make a girl do whatever you want. Oh that will be fun to test!" I said with a small laugh. Ethan looked at Violet intensely. Still looking at her, she said "Rory I don't like you, I like Ethan!" Violet said in her normal voice.

"Violet, how could you? I thought you liked me!" Rory said, anyone could tell that he was both angry and sad.

"Rory relax! I was trying the power, she likes you." Ethan said trying to calm him down.

"Very funny Ethan! Now what's the third power?" Rory said. He was still a little angry at Ethan though.

"Right, the third power. Cool! You can look at someone and see if they're supernatural." I told them.

"Wait what do you mean see?" Ethan asked me.

"Well it says that you look at someone and an aura appears. Each color means something different." I told them while still looking at my book. I looked up, to see Ethan looking at me.

"What color is green?" He asked me.

"Ah, magical person." I told him. He looked at me with a smile on his face. "And you see that on me right?" I asked him, he nodded at me. I looked back at my book to see what the other colors meant.

"Yellow, orange, and purple are..."

"Vampires." He said

"Ya. Orange is the weakest vampire, yellow is second strongest, and purple is the strongest." I told him.

"What am I, Ethan?" Erica asked me. He looked at Erica, and I noticed that his eye color changed to purple, as he looked at her intensely.

"Erica is yellow." He looked at Rory. "Rory is a mixture of yellow and orange, but more yellow." He looked at Sarah, and let out a sigh. "Well that explains some things. Sarah you're orange." He looked at Violet. "Violet's an orange too."

"So Ethan you might not want to use that a lot." I told him.

"Why?" He asked me with a confused look on his face.

"When you do that, your eyes change to purple." I told him.

"Cool! That means Ethan is a powerful vampire!" Rory exclaimed.

Ethan let out a sigh then said. "Let me check." He then looked down at his hands. "Ok I see 3 colors. First one is a light brown."

"That means seer." I told him so he could continue.

"Second one is purple. You were right Rory. The third one is red. What does that mean Benny?" He asked me.

"It means, oh crap, it means evil powerful vampire." I told him while preparing for his outburst. But he didn't say anything he just kept staring at his hand. Probably hoping against hope that he saw wrong.

"That can't be true! That can't be right! No! No!" He screamed.

"ETHAN RELAX!" I told him, but he didn't listen to me. He got up still looking at his hands. He then jumped out of the window. Since Erica was the closest to the window she was there first.

"He's fine, but he already ran away." Erica told us.

Ethan's P.O.V

This can't be happening, I told myself as I ran with vampire speed to the woods.

When I got there, I started to punch a tree, trying to get my anger out. After what seemed like 5 minutes I felt a rush of wind behind me. Don't Be Jesse! I thought to myself while turning around. Speak of the Devil! It was Jesse!

"What do you want Jesse?" I yelled at him with venom in my words.

"To help you Ethan." He said. I pretended to stare at him while I read his mind. "I know you can read my thoughts Ethan. Just hear me out." Jesse thought with a smirk on his face.

"Fine what do you want." I asked him.

"I know that you can see people's supernatural auras. I also know you have seen yours. The reason I bit you was not only for revenge Ethan. Now a vampire has 3 levels of power which contribute to levels of self control. Let me explain it to you in a simple way. The more powerful you are the less self control you have. That is unless you have an experienced vampire to guide you." Jesse explained to me.

"If you're asking me to join you the answer is NO!" I yelled at him.

"I know that, just think about it." Jesse told me while walking towards me. He reached out and grabbed my right arm near my elbow. I let out a shriek of pain as a burning sensation came over my arm. What is he doing to me? After what seemed like forever he let go. I didn't even have time to yell at him before he was gone. I looked down at my wrist to see a design on it. I didn't know what it was, but I was too tired to try and figure it out. So I ran home, jumped through my window and into my bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.

A/N so what do u think? Wat is the design mean? REVIEW!


	7. The Proposal

Disclaimer I do not own MBAV!

Ethan's P.O.V

When I woke up I realized that my whole body felt strange, but I shrugged it off and got up. I took another look at my arm. The picture had a skeleton head on it, but it didn't have normal teeth it had fangs instead. It's mouth and eyes looked like black holes. It had two swords (like the ones the Grimm Reaper has) going though it. Behind it was some red and orange flames. It looked so strange to me. I've seen Benny's spell/history book before, and I've never seen it or anything like it before. I made a mental note to show it to Benny's grandma, to see what she thinks. I then got dressed in black jeans I didn't know I had and a white T-Shirt. I slipped on a jacket, and grabbed my phone and walked out of my room. I made it to the stairs before Jane ran up to me.

"Ethan where are you going?" Jane asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Probably to Benny's house." I told her.

"You can't leave me here alone, so can you drop me off at Sarah's?" She asked. It occurred to me that Sarah was like a big sister to Jane.

"Sure, get your stuff and meet me outside." I instructed her. She nodded and ran to her bedroom, as I grabbed my new sunglasses and walked outside to wait for her.

I'm dropping jane at your house ok? I texted Sarah.

Sure but erica is over too, she texted back.

Ok tell her I'm coming over to pick her up for a movie or something, I texted her back

Ok :)

Just then the door opened and Jane popped out.

"Ready!" She said excitedly. So we started walking to Sarah's house.

"So your a full vampire now?" She asked me.

"Ya, it was either that or Benny becomes a fledgling." I told her. She looked sad when I told her this "Jane, I'm still the same Ethan but just a little different." I told her.

"Ok, could we use your powers to get there?" She asked with those eyes, that no one could say no to. Even our parent say yes to those eyes.

"Run or fly?" I asked her.

"Run!" she said happily.

I laughed, then grabbed her hand. We were at Sarah's house in seconds.

"That was so cool!" Jane said while jumping up and down. I laughed as I rang the door bell.

"That was fast. Right your a vampire now, I forgot. Come in you guys." Sarah said.

We walked in, Erica was waiting in the kitchen.

"Hey, babe!" I said as I went up to her. For some reason the girls were giggling at me.

"What so funny?" I asked them.

"Here." Sarah said. She had handed me a mirror.

"Sarah, you do remember that I'm a vampire right?" I asked her.

"Ya I do. It's a special mirror. Benny's grandma made it, a vampire can be seen in it.

"Oh, ok. Whoa!" I said as I looked at myself. I looked buff!

"It must be from the transformation." I muttered to myself. Even though 2/3 of the girls could hear it.

"Ok, you look like 10x hotter then before!" Erica said while putting a hand on my -now- well built chest.

"Erica we should get going. You know what? I have a great idea why don't we go on a triple date with Rory and Violet, Sarah and Benny? We could drop Jane off at Benny's house with his grandma!" I said excitedly. Hey I said I would help Benny with Sarah and this is me helping!

"Sure, why not?" Sarah said. Before we left I texted Rory to meet us at Benny's house with Violet. When we got there, Rory and Violet were already there.

"So do you three want to go to the movies with us?" I asked them. I said I would help you with Sarah and this is me helping! I told Benny mentally with my new powers.

This is your plan? Me and Sarah will not be alone! He thought.

Dude just trust me! I told him

Fine

I smiled. Benny and I had had that conversation on the way there. When we got there we bought 6 tickets to "The Women in Black" (A/N I DO NOT OWN THAT MOVIE!)

We bought 3 tubs of popcorn and 3 sodas. Erica sat next to me, I also sat next to Benny who sat next to Sarah, who sat next to Rory, who sat next to Violet. All though out the movie I kept mentally telling Benny to make some sort of move. But he never did. After the movie we all decided to go to the park. When we got there we all sat around a picnic table. After a few minutes I felt kinda strange. It felt like, like I wanted Benny. It took me a few seconds to realize it was the hunger. Damn! I never realized how much it hurts, I thought to myself.

"Ethan, are you ok?" Benny asked me.

"Ya I'm fine." I told him trying not to look him in the eyes. I pretended to look at my phone. "I got to go guys. Sorry!" I told them.

"Were are you going Ethan?" Rory asked me.

"Oh well, Benny's grandma texted me, she wants to talk to me about something." I told them. It scared me, how easily that lie came out of my mouth.

"Ok. See ya later E." Benny told me. Everyone else gave me some mumbled goodbyes. When I was out of sight to the human eyes, I ran with vampire speed to Benny's house. I gave the door a knock and about a minute later the door opened.

"Why hello dear. What can I do for you? Are you here to pick up Jane?" Benny's grandma asked me.

"No I'm not, but I need to talk to you privately." I told her.

"Sure Ethan. Come in." She told me. I nodded and went in.

"Jane why don't you go upstairs to Benny's room and watch some TV?" Benny's grandma said to Jane. Jane nodded said hi to me, then ran upstairs.

"So what is it Ethan?" Benny's grandma asked me.

"Well Benny's grandma I have a problem." I started.

"Oh Ethan you can call me Grandma Weir." she told me. I nodded then continued.

"Did Benny tell you about when I freaked out and jumped out of the window?" I asked her. She nodded so I continued. "Well I went to the woods, after a few minutes Jesse came. He told me that a vampire that has more power, has less self control. Unless they have an experienced vampire to guide them." I told her while looking at the floor.

"You did tell him no right?" Grandma Weir asked me.

"Ya I did. He said that he knew I would say that. Then he grabbed me forearm and did this." I said while taking off my jacket. Grandma Weir grabbed my arm and examined it. "I don't know Ethan, I've never seen anything like this before." She told me.

"But I would suggest not to see Jesse, if you can."

"I'll try." I told her. "I need to go out for a while. Could you watch Jane for a while longer?"

"Sure Ethan. Just don't do anything your regret." She told me.

"I will. Thank you for watching Jane." I told her while walking to the door.

"Anytime dear!" I heard her say as I started to run with vampire speed. I was lying when I said that I wouldn't do anything I would regret. I was going to find Jesse, and make him tell me what the hell he did to me! It took me about a minute to reach Jesse's mansion.

Here goes nothing I thought as I knocked on the door.

"I was wondering when you would show up." Jesse said as he opened the door.

"Cut the crap Jesse, and let me in!" I told him with venom in my words.

"As you wish. You may come in." Jesse said while letting out a little laugh.

"Alright what the hell did you do to me? What the hell does this tattoo or whatever this is mean? Be honest what do you want with me?" I yelled at him.

"All I did to you Ethan is turn you." Jesse said calmly.

"Ya, and bit me best friend to force me into becoming a full vampire! You also put this mark or whatever it is on me!" I yelled at him. He shrugged it off, then continued ignoring what I had said.

"That tattoo on your arm, means many things, for you it means evil powerful vampire." Jesse told me while circling me.

"I have a proposal for you Ethan." Jesse said. He had stopped circling me, he was now in front of me. "You stay here with me, I'll teach you how to control your powers, and teach you self control." Jesse said with a smirk, while staring deep into my eyes. It was as if he was trying to read my thoughts. I looked back at him with the same look. Then I said...

A/N Ha! I know I ended with a cliffhanger but I DON'T CARE! Ha Ha! Take a guess! Is Ethan going to say yes or no? is the tattoo on ethans arm


	8. Seven Days Of Training

A/N Most of this chapter is Ethan remembering what has happened to him. When I put last night I mean the last night he is at jesses mansion I will also be skipping around from day to day.

Ethan's P.O.V

I looked at myself in the mirror in my room. The thing was, I wasn't at my house, but I was at Jesse's mansion. I still can't believe I said yes to that psycho. Well, I guess the good thing is, its my last night. I thought to myself as I remember that night that I told Jesse yes.

**First Night **

"Yes." I told Jesse. When I said this a huge grin spread across his face. "I'll stay but I have a few conditions." He nodded so I continued. "First, I'm only staying for a week.

(**A/N it's Tuesday) **Second, if you see any of my friends, you have to tell them that I'm being held here against my will. Third, you are not going to force me to do anything. That means I'm not going to hurt my friends, and not very many other people."

"Sure, but I have a few conditions myself. First, you don't try to escape. Second you do what I say, to a point of course. Third, when we train you try your hardest, and if you discover new powers you tell me about them. So do we have a deal?" Jesse asked with a smirk.

"Deal." I told him while shaking his out stretched hand.

**Last Night**

Well I guess it wasn't that bad of a week. At least I discovered some new powers.

**Second Day 9 AM**

"Hey Jesse! I think my power of telepathy has grown." I told him while walking into our- I mean his- gym/training room.

"Alright, what do you think is new?" Jesse asked me. I noticed he was shirtless with what seemed like a bow-staff in his hands.

"Well, a few days ago I was only able to read and or send mental messages to someone who was in the same room as me. But now I think I can read and or send mental message to someone who is far away from me." I told him, while walking towards him.

"And how do you know this?" Jesse asked me. He looked like he already knew the answer.

"Well last night and this morning I heard Benny's and Erica's thoughts."

"Ah, and what did they say exactly?"

"Benny thought about coming over today. Erica said something I'd rather not say." I told him with a smirk.

"Ah, I get it no need to to tell me. Just don't try anything." Jesse said he was now right in front of me. He was staring at me with those black as night evil eyes. Every time I look at those eyes I'm reminded of how dark, evil and soulless he really is.

**Second Night 8 PM**

After our training Jesse suggested that I try out my new power. So here I am sitting or better yet floating on my bed. I was in a meditation pose, the palms of my hands were on my knees, my eyes were closed, and my legs were crossed. I was trying to read Benny's mind. It took me awhile, but I finally got it. Man, Ethan's been gone for awhile now. Maybe I should call Sarah, or heck even Erica, she is his girlfriend after all. I heard Benny thinking and I was about to stop, when my eyes flashed open. It was so strange it felt like I was having a vision. The thing was I wasn't touching anything.

I saw Benny, he was in his room. He was holding his phone. It looked like he was texting someone. In a flash Sarah was outside Benny's window, he then let her in. "We should try and look for him!" I heard Benny tell Sarah. "Alright, but we will look tomorrow. Right now you need to rest. Just 3 days ago you were bitten twice by two different vampires." "Your right. But tomorrow when we start looking we'll start at that jerk of a vampires mansion!" Benny yelled. "Fine, just get some sleep. We'll start looking at Jesse's." END OF VISION

"Whoa! That was a long one. I guess I should tell Jesse that he might get some unwanted visitors tomorrow." I muttered to myself.

**Third Day 10:30 AM**

"Come on Ethan you can do better then that!" Jesse said with a smirk. We were sparring, what am I thinking I don't know what the heck we were doing! How about this we were fighting each other, with no rules, except the unspoken rule of no staking or killing. I was standing with my back against the wall, I was clutching my stomach. Jesse had just hit me with his bow-staff for the 7th time. We were both shirtless, which only made it hurt even more. Jesse had a bow-staff, I had a knife. I ran to him with vampire speed but, Jesse knew what I was going to do so he tried to dodge it, but I managed to nicked him on his chest.

"See, now was that so hard?" Jesse said while twirling his staff from hand to hand.

"Dude, you hit me so hard I've starting to bruise, and I'm a vampire!" I yelled at him, while adjusting the knife. (AN FYI it's very hard to bruise a vampire!")

Jesse was about to attack, when he froze. After a second I heard it too. Someone was knocking on the door. "10 bucks says it Benny and Sarah!" I told him, while walking over to the table that had some containers of blood on it and our shirts. I quickly read his mind and threw him his shirt. He caught it with one hand, he put it on, then muttered some Latin. It was a simple spell, it makes you look normal. In this case it made Jesse look like he hasn't been fighting someone for 2 and a half hours!

"Stay, and don't try anything!" Jesse hissed.

"Jesse I'm not a dog, and I choose to stay here remember?" I told him. He smirked then walked out of the room. Not yet Ethan. I heard him think. What was that about? I had no idea, but I shrugged it off and took a sip of blood.

Same Day Jesse's P.O.V

I walked up to the door, and wouldn't you know it, it was Benny and Sarah. I wasn't surprised, because Ethan had told me about the strange vision he had the other night. I noticed how obedient he was being. I would have to remember that for future purposes. I thought to myself as I opened the door. "Ah Sarah, and one of the three nerds, what do I owe this unexpected visit?" I asked them with a smirk.

"Where is Ethan?" Benny asked me though gritted teeth.

"And why would I know were Ethan is?" I asked them. Out of everything I could do one of my favorite things is playing with people's minds.

"Well I don't know? Maybe because 4 days ago you bit Ethan and then Benny forcing Ethan to become a full vampire! Then that night Ethan discovers he has the aura of an evil powerful vampire, and in case you haven't noticed you are the only one that Ethan knows!" Sarah yelled at me.

"So? Oh you actually think Ethan would come to me for help?" I asked them.

"Ya genius!" Sarah yelled at me.

"Well then you don't know your best friend, because he is not here!" I told them. I was trying to make my voice sound annoyed. While crossing my arms.

"Alright then where else would he be?" Benny yelled.

"Get this through your stupid human and weak vampire minds, Ethan. Is. Not. Here!" I yelled at them. "Now LEAVE!"

**Last Day **

The rest of the time was the same thing. Wake up, blood, training, rest, more blood, self control training, and more blood. So here I am staring at Jesse's creation, me.

"So what are you going to tell them?" Jesse asked as he walked into my room.

"That you were holding me here against my will. That I escaped." I told him while turing around to look at him.

"So what did I do to you?" He asked me.

"You tried to get me to join you. Every time I said no you would hurt me some way. But today you didn't get to ask me, because I managed to run. So no physical damage." I told him.

"You ready to make your escape?" Jesse asked, he had put air quotes on "escape"

"Ya, here goes nothing." I said. A second later I was outside Benny's house. I was clutching my stomach as I rang the doorbell.

"Ethan! Are you ok buddy?" Benny asked frantically.

"Benny vampire remember? Can't come in!" I told him.

"Right, sorry! Come in." He told me while holding out his hand. I took it, and Benny lead me to his coach.

"E, what happened to you?" Benny asked me.

"I'll tell you, but tell everyone to come over. I'm only going to tell it once. Do you by any chance have some substitute blood?" I asked Benny.

"Ya we do, let me get you some." Benny told me while texting the others. A few minutes later we heard some knocks on the door. "I'll get it!" Benny said happily. "Hey guys! Come in."

"Ethan what happened to you?" Erica asked me as she took a seat next to me, and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Ya, Ethan what happened?" Rory and Sarah said in unison.

"Let me ask you a question first, did any of you try and find me?" I asked. I felt guilty, because I already knew the answer.

"Ya, Benny and I looked at Jesse's mansion." Sarah told me.

"Ok, so that was you." I said to them. I started to tell them the 'story' of what happened. After I told them I got a swarm of hugs and a few kisses from Erica.


	9. Wolf Vs VampireSeer

Ethan's P.O.V

Ever since I came back NO BUDDY HAS LEFT ME ALONE! The only time I'm not with someone is when I'm in the bathroom! I'm with someone all during school and at home! And when I say someone I mean mostly Benny! Well I guess I can't blame him. I feel guilty that I have been lying to everyone! But that was part of our deal. Man I still can't believe I made a deal with him. It's like I'm trapped, Jesse is blackmailing me. While I was there Jesse found out something about me. Something that NO ONE ELSE KNOWS! Not even Benny. So when Jesse found out I begged him not to tell anyone. And I really begged, like on my hands and knees begging. He finally said yes after a few hours of begging. But he said that I had to do something for him. And of course I said yes. I have to do anything he wants. I hated owing him, but I have to or he'll tell my secret.

"Ethan!" I was snapped out of my thoughts as Benny yelled my name. We were at my house watching a movie. It was supposed to be just me and Erica but Benny still doesn't want to leave my side. It's been 2 weeks since I've been back and Benny has been within 100 feet of me the whole time!

"Ya?" I asked him, as I blinked repeatedly.

"You kinda zoned out there, are you ok?" Benny asked me.

"Ya I'm fine." I told them. Erica looked at her phone then said, "Hey Sarah wants to know if we wanted to go to the movies in an hour. So do you guys want to go?" Erica asked.

"Sure." I told her.

"If Ethan's going I'm going." Benny said happily.

When we're there Benny you might want to make a move on Sarah. I told Benny with my powers. A blush spread across his face as he thought, I can't. I gave him a stern look. Fine I might try. He thought

An Hour Later Same P.O.V

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" Sarah said happily as we walked into the theater. When we got into the theater Sarah sat next to Benny, who sat sat next to me, I also sat next to Erica, who sat next to Rory who sat next to Violet. All throughout the movie I kept telling Benny mentally to make a move on Sarah, but he didn't. When the movie ended we decided to walk to my house, which was like 5 miles from the theater.

"So how was your week in hell Ethan?" Sarah asked me.

"Well when he wasn't hurting me or trying to gloat it was like prison." I lied. We were right next to an alley now.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked them as I stopped to look down the alley. It sounded like a dog growling.

"No, but I'm only human, so what did the rest of you hear?" Benny asked.

"I didn't hear anything Ethan." Erica said while everyone else shook their heads.

"It came from over..." I never got to finish my sentence because I got pounced by some animal, and landed in the alley. "Get off of me!" I yelled as I tried to get the animal off me. When I finally got a good look at it I noticed it was a wolf, a werewolf! I quickly read its mind. How's it going Ethan! I guess you figured it out but just in case you didn't I was sent here by Jesse! He thought If you hurt my friends I'll kill you! I yelled thought at him. I struggled to get him off me, after awhile I finally did. I used my legs to kick him off of me. He landed at the wall and changed back into his human form. I got up and make my way over to him. I put my hands on his shoulders, holding him in place. "Why did Jesse send you here?" I growled at him.

"You will find out soon enough Ethan!" The wolf said. I turned my head to see that my friends had lined up behind me waiting to see what I would do. The wolf took my lack of concentration to his advantage. He grabbed my shoulder and flipped me. I fell hard on my back. The wolf then turned back to his wolf form. He then got down to my arm and bite me. I let out a shriek of pain as his mouth made contact with my arm. After a few minutes he got off of me. I felt worse then the 3 times I've gotten bitten by a vampire. The last thing I saw before I blackout was everyone leaning over me.

A Few Hours Later Ethan's House Ethan's P.O.V

When I woke up I noticed that I was in my room. I tried to sit up only to find that I couldn't. I looked at myself to see that I wasn't held down by anything.

"Ethan your awake!" I heard Benny say. I nodded as I tried to get up again. This time I was successful.

"What happened to me?" I asked as I rubbed my head. As I did I noticed that my right arm had a bandage on it.

"What do you remember Ethan?" Rory asked me.

"We were walking to my house, and a wolf jumped me. Then it all went black." I said while looking at my right arm.

"Well the wolf kinda bit you." Sarah told me.

"So know I'm a seer, a vampire, and a werewolf?" I asked.

"Well, only one way to find out." Erica told me. I didn't need to be told twice. I looked down at my hands I saw, purple, red, light brown, and black. (Powerful Vampire, Evil Powerful Vampire, Seer, Werewolf)

"Ya I'm a wolf." I told them. Man I wonder how he changes? I hear Rory think. Which made me think about how I would change. Then in a second I heard everyone gasp.

"What's wrong?" I tried to ask them but it came out as a bark. It was then that I realized that I was in wolf form. How did I even change? Maybe if I think about changing I'll change back. I thought as I did this I felt kinda weird, like my body was changing.

"Cool!" Violet and Rory said in unison.

"Alright so I guess I change when I think about it. Hey how long was I out?" I asked them. Benny shrugged then said, "A few hours."

"And Ethan should still be resting!" I heard Grandma Weir (A/N I'm calling Benny's grandma Grandma Weir!) say as see entered the room with Jane by her side.

"But he just woke up!" Benny complained.

"He needs his rest!" Grandma Weir said.

"But when he was bitten by Jesse then Sarah I was with himself whole time!" Benny complained.

"This is different! Ethan is now 3 supernatural things. That takes a lot out of someone!" Grandma Weir told Benny while pushing him towards the door. "That goes for all of you, out!" She said as she got everyone else out of the room. "Ethan if you need anything I'll be down stairs with Jane. And Ethan try an get some sleep." She said while walking out of the room.

"I'll try, Grandma Weir." I told her as I got settled into my bed. I slept for about an hour, I was woken up by a tapping on my window. I looked at it to see someone floating and knocking at my window. They were wearing a sweatshirts that covered their face, so I couldn't see who they were. But it looked like it was either Erica or Rory. So I got up, opened the window, and let them in. They came in and walked close to me. It must be Erica. I thought. The figure lowered its hood. When I had a clear view I stepped back in horror. It was Jesse! I barred my fangs and hissed at him.

"Why did you send that wolf? Was it just to turn me into a werewolf? You could have killed me! A person can only take so much supernatural! I yelled at him, with my fangs still out. Jesse stood there for a few seconds, just staring at me.

"No there is more then you know, but for now yes it was." Jesse said with a smirk.

I put my fist up, I was getting ready to fight him. "Well what do you want NOW?" I yelled at him. He shrugged. "Just to make sure your still alive." Jesse said with a smirk.

I lowered my fist a little and said, "Well I'm alive! So leave!"

"That's not all I came here for, Ethan." Jesse told me while circling me. I put my fist up again and barred my fangs. "Well then what do you want?" I asked him. He came closer, and grabbed my right arm. (My right arm had both the bit mark and the tattoo on it.) He rolled up my sleeve. Jesse then just stared at it for a few seconds. I was so confused, I was trying to figure out what he was doing, when I felt my arm start to burn.

"Ah! What are you doing Jesse!" I yelled at him. After a few seconds he let go, but this time he didn't run. I fell on my knees to the ground, clutching my right arm. I was panting so hard. I finally looked up at him. I was so angry, I barred my fangs and hisses at him.

"What. Did. You. Do?" I yelled at him.

"Let's just say your arm tells what you are." Jesse said with a smirk. He walked up close to me and held out a hand. I read his mind. I'm just trying to help you up Ethan. Relax! He thought. I took his hand, and I was sucked into a vision.

VISION

I saw myself, I was on my phone. My facial expression was sad and a little bit of angry. I saw myself jump out of window and I ran to Benny's house. My vision then switched, to a half an hour later. I saw Grandma Weir, she was in the kitchen. Probably making a meal or some sort of potion. I then saw a dark figure outside the window. The figure waved it's hands and a mist of some sort came in and surrounded Grandma Weir. She then began to grow weaker and weaker. Then I heard someone say "This will happen in a few days time."

END OF VISION

I fell back down to the ground when the vision ended. I was panting and sweating.

"What did you see, Ethan?" Jesse asked me.

"Nothing. Now if you don't mind LEAVE!" I yelled at him. Jesse held up his hands in defense. "Fine, but ask your pathetic excuse of a spell caster friend's grandma to tell you about the legend of the 'letalis per 5'." Jesse said as he made his way to the window. He gave me a smirk then jumped out of it. (A/N letalis per 5 is Latin. In my next chapter you will find out what it means.) I looked down at my arm to see that a weird number 5 had been added to the each corner of the tattoo. The phrase Jesse had used had the number 5 in it. It's probably connected. I thought.

"Ethan are you all right?" Grandma Weir asked me as she walked into the room.

"Yes and no. Can I asked you something?" I asked her.

"Anything Ethan." She told me as she made her way to my bed, and patted the spot next to her. I sat down then asked her, "Jesse was here and he told me to ask you about the legend of 'letalis per 5'. What does it mean? He also did this." I told her as I showed her my arm.

"Oh, I know this legend. But I should tell it to all of you, tomorrow. It is a long story." She told me.

"Ok." I said worriedly.

"Ethan everything is going to be ok. There is a one and a billion chance that it is you." She said as she patted my shoulder. I nodded. Grandma Weir got up from my bed so I could lay down. When I was settled in she said, "I'll be downstairs if you need me. I'm going to spend the night here."

"Thank you, for everything." I told Grandma Weir.

"Your welcome Ethan." She said happily as she left my room.

A/N Just to let you know I don't know what Ethan secret is. So I'm going to have one of you chose. Either in a review tell me or in a PM!

And for those of you who read my Ethan and Jesse Love Story that will be up by the end of the week! I promise!


	10. Letalis Per 5 Mortal With 5

Ethan's P.O.V

I've been up for an hour now, and Grandma Weir is finally telling us what 'letalis per 5' means.

"Alright kids sit around." Grandma Weir told us. So we all walked into the living room of my house. All 7 of us, Jane, Sarah, Erica, Violet, Rory, Benny, and me. Jane was sitting on Sarah's lap on the floor, with Violet and Rory. Benny, Erica, and I were on the couch with Grandma Weir sitting on one of the lazy boy chairs.

"Well what does it mean? I want to know what my best friend is now!" Rory said.

"Alright, Benny will you get my spell book? It's in my study." Granda Weir asked. Benny nodded then went to get the book. I read Grandma Weir's mind, Ethan don't be nervous!

"Here you go grandma." Benny said while handing Grandma Weir her book.

"Alright let's see, here it is 'letalis per 5'. It means 'Mortal with 5'." Grandma Weir said while scanning her book.

"What does that even mean!" Erica asked.

"It means that Ethan if he is one, and may I add that they only come one in a billion years, anyway if Ethan is one he will be 5 supernatural things." Grandma Weir explained. I looked down at my hands. I saw purple, red, black, light brown, and dark purple. Wait! Dark Purple! What does that even mean? I thought to myself.

"E, you ok? You look a little freaked out." Benny said.

"I don't think I am." I said while still looking at my hands. "There's a new color."

"Ethan, you just got turned into a werewolf. you're going to see black." Benny told me.

"That's not it. I see uh, dark purple." I said shakily.

"That's not possible, are you sure? Grandma Weir asked me. I nodded, too scared to talk. Grandma Weir let out a sigh.

"What does it mean?" Sarah and Jane asked in unison.

"Ethan is a 'letalis per 5'." Grandma Weir said. I looked at everyone, and everyone looked as scared and confused as I felt. Except Violet, who looked almost normal, like see knew this was going to happen. I looked at her and checked her aura again. Still only orange. I thought to myself.

"But that doesn't make any sense! Ethan is only 4 supernatural things." Rory said.

"Well it says here that a 'letalis per 5' is a seer, a powerful vampire, an evil vampire, a werewolf, and a spell master." Benny said.

"I'm going to be a spell master? I thought you could only get that through family." I said to Benny.

"No, if a spell master, witch, or earth priestess is dying they can transfer their powers to someone who is not a spell master, witch, or earth priestess." Benny told me. I got a scared look on my face. That's just like what I saw in my vision. Is Grandma Weir going to die? I thought to myself.

"Ethan are you ok?" Rory asked me.

"I'm fine. Benny can I talk to you for a second in private?" I asked him.

"Sure, E." Benny said as we made our way to my room.

"What's wrong?" Benny asked me.

"Your grandma told you that Jesse was here last night, right?" I asked him. He nodded so I continued. "Well Jesse grabbed my arm and did this." I said as I showed him my arm. "After he did that I fell to the ground. Jesse held out his hand so I could get up. I took it and I was sucked into a vision." I continued.

"Ethan what did you see?" Benny asked me.

"Well I..." I stopped when I saw Jesse floating outside my window.

"Ethan?" Benny questioned. Jesse made a signal telling me to come.

"Benny I need to go do something. Tell your grandma I'll be back in a little bit." I said as I made my way downstairs.

"Sure, E." I heard Benny say. I made my way outside, and I walked for a few minutes before I felt a rush of wind behind me. I turned around.

"What do you want?" I asked him. Jesse just stared at me and motioned for me to follow. I was about to protest, when Jesse turned around and said, "Don't even think about it Ethan." Jesse started to walk again and so did I.

"You're going to do something bad to me aren't you?" I asked him after a few minutes.

"No, I have a better plan. I'm going to make them see you for who you really are." Jesse said while never looking at me. We finally stopped at the park near a tree.

"What do you want?" I asked him again.

"So you learned you're a 'letalis per 5'?" Jesse asked me.

"Ya and I think I know how I'm going to become a spell master." I told him.

"Oh you do? That's off my to do list then." Jesse said sarcastically.

"If you hurt her I'll..." I started. Jesse held his hand up to stop me.

"Remember Ethan I know your little secret. I'm surprised you haven't told them for yourself." Jesse told me.

"Is that all you want, to hold that over my head for eternity?" I asked him.

"That's all I want for the moment. Before I go let me just tell you this. If you think your life is now a living hell it's about to get a lot worse!" Jesse said before he ran off. What was that about? I wondered to myself as I started to walk back to my house.

"Hey Ethan where were you?" Rory asked me.

"I just needed some air." I told them. Don't tell them or it happens faster! Jesse told me mentally.

"Ok!" Rory said.

The Next Day School Ethan's P.O.V

It's lunch and I couldn't concentrate all day! I kept looking outside, thinking that Jesse could show up at any second. When I finally made my way to the cafeteria everyone was already at our table.

"Hey Ethan!" Rory said happily.

"Hey." I said.

"Everything ok ,E?" Benny asked.

"Just a little shaken up and tired, no big deal." I told him. He nodded and we continued with lunch. After a few minutes of me not talking, Erica leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Are you sure you're ok?" I gave her a nod. At the end of school I walked home by myself, because Benny had to help his grandma with something. When I reached my house I saw a note taped to the door.

E,

I just want to tell you that you and your friends are getting a few days of my doing nothing to you! If I were you I would enjoy them! Cause when it's over you're going right back to hell, Ethan!

J


	11. Shadow

Ethan's P.O.V

"Oh my God! This can't be happening!" I whispered to myself.

"Well at least he's taking sometime off." I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to find Rory behind me.

"Ah, Rory don't do that! How long have you been standing there?" I asked him.

"Long enough to read that note on your door. Ethan is there anything you want to talk about?" Rory asked me. I sighed, knowing I needed to tell someone.

"I'll tell you Rory, just inside my house." I told him as I opened the door, then invited him in. I motioned for him to sit next to me on the couch. (A/N for those of you who read my Jesse and Ethan Love Story FF don't worry there is NO SLASH in this story!)

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked Rory.

"Sure, Ethan!" Rory told me.

"Remember when I ran off after I found out that I could be evil?" I asked him. Rory nodded so I continued. "Well I ran into the woods and Jesse was there. He sorta asked me to join him. At that time I said no. Then at the park after the movie, I couldn't control myself around Benny. So I went to Jesse's house. Long story short I wasn't held there against my will." I told him as I looked down ashamed the same way I was the second I made the decision. I was expecting him to yell at me or something like that. I flinched as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ethan its ok! I would have done the same thing. But just tell me it was because you needed to learn self control." Rory told me.

"It was, and you can't tell anyone!" I pleaded.

"Ethan I won't tell anyone. But if you need someone to talk to you can talk to my about anything. Got it?" Rory asked me.

"I got it!" I said happily. I was so glad I told someone.

"What are we going to do about Jesse?" Rory asked me.

"For one thing don't tell anyone. We can handle this, and when I saw we I mean me." I told Rory.

"No Ethan your not going to handle this by yourself, I'm going to help you." Rory told me.

"Rory, Jesse is way to powerful. I don't want you to get hurt!" I told him.

"Same here Ethan! Your not going though this alone!" Rory told me.

"Fine Rory! But when you get hurt don't come crying to me!" I told him.

The Next Day School Ethan's P.O.V

Rory keeps looking out for me all day at school! He won't leave me alone!

"Rory quit doing that!" I yelled at him. Rory was eyeing one of the jocks that push me around. Today that jock shoved me into a locker. I was in there for a whole period, and Rory happened to be the person who got me out.

"No he shoved you in your locker!" Rory told me while never taking his eyes off of the jock.

"Rory look at me I'm fine! And I doubt he is working for Jesse. And besides Jesse said he wasn't going to do anything for a few days!" I told him.

"Fine!" Rory said while he stopped looking at the jock.

"Hey guys what's up?" Benny asked as he walked up to us.

"Nothing." I told Benny as I finished putting everything in my locker.

"Where were you last period?" Benny asked me. I was about to answer when Rory answered for me. "He got shoved into his locker by him!" Rory told him as he motioned to the jock.

"Ok, hey Ethan can I talk to you in private?" Benny asked me.

"Sure." I said as we walked around the corner.

"Ethan, since when is Rory so protective of you?" Benny asked me.

"What do you mean Benny?" I asked him. Hoping that it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Ethan, it looked like he was going to murder that jock who shoved you in your locker." Benny said.

"Benny I have no idea!" I lied, Rory was protective of me because of that stupid note on my door! It looked like Benny was going to say something else but the bell rang.

"See ya at lunch!" I told Benny as I started to walk to class.

Lunch Ethan's P.O.V

"Rory you need to stop trying to protect me. You look like you're going to murder someone!" I told Rory as we walked out of class. All though class Rory looked like he was going to fang everyone who came within 10 feet of me!

"Don't know what you're talking about Ethan!" Rory tried to tell me.

"Rory you looked like you were going to fang any one who came near me!" I told him.

"Ethan I'm your friend I'm worried! Jesse is a psycho!" Rory told me.

"I'm fine, Rory! Relax!" I told him. I heard him mumble a 'fine' as we walked the rest of the way to the cafeteria.

"Hey guys what's up?" Sarah asked us as we sat down.

"Nothing much." I told her as I studied my 'food'.

"Ethan are you ok?" Benny asked me.

"Ya I'm fine." I told him. All throughout school the only thing I could think of was Jesse. Benny had to go home right away to go help his grandma with something. So Rory offered to walk with me. We were about half way home Jesse appeared. Both Rory and I jumped. Rory got in front of me and barred his fangs even though I'm stronger then him.

"So you finally told someone! I had my money on Erica, but I guess Rory will do." Jesse said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about Jesse?" I asked him. Hopping against hope that it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Your secret, Ethan!" Jesse said. Rory we need to get out of here, now! I told Rory mentally. I'll try. Rory thought.

"And before you two try to escape. And even if you do Rory is going to find out!" Jesse said.

"Go ahead Jesse! I know everything about Ethan!" Rory yelled. Great! I thought to myself. Jesse please don't say! We made a deal, that I didn't break! I told Jesse mentally. When have you know me to keep a secret? And besides I'm not going to tell him that's your job Shadow! I gulped, I haven't been called that in years.

"What secret could Ethan possibly have that I don't know about?" Rory yelled at him.

"Lets just say Ethan isn't who he says he is!" Jesse said. Then he flash his fangs and left.

"Ethan what was that about?" Rory asked me. I knew I had to tell him. Once I tell him he'll know me better then Benny does.

"I'll tell you at my house, ok?" I asked him. Rory nodded and we both ran with vampire peed to my house. We walked to my bedroom. I sat down on the edge of the bed with Rory next to me.

"What did Jesse mean by you're not what you seem?" Rory asked me.

"Rory you have to promise me you won't tell anyone." I told him. Rory nodded, so I continued. You have to do this, you can do this! Rory is not going to think of you any differently! Just tell him. I told myself.

"I was a vampire, before we even meet Sarah, Erica or Jesse." I started.

"You were a vampire, but I thought there was no cure." Rory said.

"There is but it's not that simple. It's not a potion or anything like that." I told him.

"Remember when I went away for a summer?" I asked him.

"The summer between 7th and 8th grade, ya I remember. You were jumpy for a few months when you came back." Rory said.

"Well we were in Washington to visit my grandparents. Within the first day of being there I meet Jesse and his 'friends'." I told him while putting air quotes on friends.

"You were friends with Jesse!" Rory asked me.

"I was. He was pretty cool and dangerous. I thought it would be nice to have a friend like him while there. Jesse accepted me pretty quickly. After a week, he invited me to him house. Like here, he lived alone in a huge house. That day he told he was a vampire. Of course I didn't believe him. That is until he barred his fangs. I was pretty scared but also a little excited." I told him.

Ethan's Story Ethan's P.O.V

"You're a vampire! But vampires aren't real!" I said nervously.

"If I wasn't a vampire I would have a reflection." Jesse told me as he stepped in front of a mirror. I looked at the mirror, I only saw myself.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked nervously as I backed away.

"Turn you. I see potential in you Ethan." Jesse told me, while studding me.

"What if I don't want to be a vampire?" I asked.

"Ethan, what about all those jocks who hurt and make fun of you? Wouldn't you want to show all those people a lesson?" Jesse asked me. I had to think about that. I wouldn't mind teaching then a lesson.

"And I don't even need to mention the power and strength that comes with being a vampire." Jesse said.

"Do it!" I told Jesse. Jesse grinned, then walked over to me. He put one of his hands on my shoulder, and the other on the side of my head. Jesse then put his mouth to my neck neck and bit me.

Back To Reality Ethan's P.O.V

"After that day, I became apart of Jesse 'gang'. I was his right hand man. I became consumed with evil, as time went on. I did a lot of bad things, that I rather not talk about." I told him. I shuttered at the memory. Remember Ethan you are no longer Shadow!

"Jesse and I were doing a little mission. We were to attack a group of vampires and werewolfs. When we were done, the counsel summoned us. They were pretty mad. It turned out we were set up, we had killed the vampire king. (A/N sorry if it's weirded I need something big!) So the counsel punished us. They made me a human again." I told Rory.

"What happened to Jesse?" Rory asked me.

"He lost his memory. So he wouldn't remember me." I told Rory.

"Then why does he remember now?" Rory asked me.

"Everyone in Jesse's 'gang' got a magical tattoo. The reason no one has ever seen it, is because Benny's grandma knows. I was at Benny's house. I had bent down and she saw it on my back. That's when she told me I was a seer, Benny was a spell master, and that she is an earth prissiest. I begged her not to tell anyone, because when I was changed back to a human I wasn't evil anymore. So she put a spell on me so that no one can ever see it. Apparently when I became a vampire again the spell wore off." I told him.

"Can I see it? And what's a magical tattoo?" Rory asked.

"Yes and you don't use a needle you use magic." I told him as I took of my shirt and showed him the tattoo. It was a flying bat with open wings. With a symmetrical design at base of body. It was on the right side of my back.

"That is so cool!" Rory said.

"Rory!" I yelled as I hit him upside the head. Then putting my shirt back on.

"Sorry dude but it is kinda cool! Don't you have like 2 tattoos now because of Jesse?" Rory asked. I sighed, Rory was right! Did I just think that?

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Rory you're right." I told him.

"Wait Jesse knows again because he saw that tattoo?" Rory asked. (A/N Heads up I'm making Rory even more protective!)

"Ya." I told him.

"Wait that means he saw you with your shirt off!" Rory yelled. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Rory!" I told him.

"Tell me what happened then!" Rory said.

"Fine. I'm telling you it's nothing!" I told him.

Ethan's Story Ethan's P.O.V 3 Day Jesse's

I was leaning over picking up something. Jesse and I had just finished some training so my shirt was off. I didn't hear Jesse walk in.

"Shadow?" I heard Jesse say. I froze, that was one of my fear when I decided to come. I heard Jesse walk over to me, so I straitened up. Which gave him a better view of the tattoo. Crap! He totally remembers! I thought to myself.

"It is you. See once I saw that tattoo I knew it you." Jesse said. I didn't respond so Jesse continued. "I knew there was something familiar about you! So you turned to a life of good and back to a geek." Jesse said. I turned around to look at him.

"When you turned me you did something to me! You made me evil!" I yelled at Jesse.

"What make you think that Shadow?" Jesse asked. I growled at him, and I felt my eyes change.

"Don't. Call. Me. That! I'm not him anymore! And I know that because when you first bit me I was as evil as you! And now I'm not!" I yelled at him.

"Referring to yourself in the 3rd person are we? No matter what happens, you will always be Shadow!" Jesse told me.

"Look you can't tell anyone!" I told Jesse.

"Who going stoping me? You?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse please I'll do anything!" I regretted it the second I saw that evil grin on Jesse face form.

"Anything?" Jesse asked. Why did I just say that?

"Yes, just don't tell anyone about Shadow." I told him.

Back To Reality Ethan's P.O.V

"What was your part of the deal?" Rory asked me.

"I sorta have to do what he says." I told Rory.


	12. Another Power

A/N Have any of you seen the new trailer for Session 2 of My Baysitter's A Vampire? I am the only one who REALLY REALLY wants Ethan to A.) Become Evil B.) Become a Vampire C.) Become a Werewolf [AGAIN] D.) Become a Bad Boy [Do any of you see were im going with this? ;)] E.) Become a Spell Master or F.) All of the Above AKA Become the 'Letalis per 5'! I just want to say that I LOVE JESSE and ETHAN! (but not gay together well i guess a little bit. who wouldnt love a and angle dating a vampire?)

ON WITH THE STORY I HAVE SAID ENOUGH!

Ethan's P.O.V

"Alright I have another question." Rory said.

"Shoot!" I told him.

"Why didn't you tell us when we meet Sarah and Erica? Or when I got changed? Or when Benny and you defeated Jesse? Or when Jesse bit you at the dance? Or when he bit you a month ago?" Rory asked me.

"Wow, you have a lot of questions! I didn't tell you guys when we meet Sarah and Erica because I didn't know Jesse was involved. When you got changed, I was too worried that Jesse would remember Shadow! Then when Benny and I defeated Jesse I thought he was dead! When Jesse bit me at the dance I realized that he still didn't remember me. I also thought Sarah was going to let me change. If she did I would have told you guys! When Jesse bit me a month ago I was going to tell you but then I found out I was going to be evil again so I didn't." I told Rory.

"Well you have to tell Erica, Sarah, and Benny now!" Rory told me.

"No way Rory! That's not going to happen!" I told him.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Rory a 'letalis per 5' is destine to be evil! If they find out I was already evil that will just complicates things more!" I yelled back.

"Ethan if you don't tell our friends then I WILL!" Rory yelled.

"No! Rory I will tell them when I'm ready!" I yelled back.

Break Line The Next Day School! Ethan's P.O.V

For some strange reason White Chapel High has a swim class. That's where I am right now changing in the locker room. The coach put us in groups of 4. Benny, Rory, Brandon (A/N Brandon is another nerd! I might bring him back!) and I were in a group. Sarah, Erica, Violet, and Veronica (A/N Veronica is a cheerleader who has kinda befriended Erica!) were in another. We were told to practice a few laps. My group and Erica's group were right next to each other. I was first then Benny, Brandon and Rory. After I went Rory started to talk to me.

"Dude aren't you worried about your 'tattoos'?" Rory asked me. I pointed to the one on my arm. "This one can only be seen by a person who is supernatural. The one on my back is covered don't worry! Even if someone does see them they won't know what they mean." I told him. Rory jumped in the water.

"Hey what were you two talking about?" Benny asked as he shook his hair a bit.

"Nothing important." I told him as I made my way to the pool. I was pretty fast, cause I'm a vampire and a werewolf. I don't know if thats cheating or not. But its not, like I'm going inhumanly fast. When I got out of the water, I noticed Benny staring at me.

Benny's P.O.V

"Hey Sarah is Ethan acting strange to you?" I asked her at the end of gym.

"A little. Why?" Sarah asked as she got her stuff out of her locker. It was the end of the school day.

"I saw him and Rory talking about something. Rory looked really worried. Then when I asked Ethan about it he said it was nothing important. I also saw another tattoo on him. It wasn't the one on his arm, it was on his back. It looked kinda like a bird." I told her.

"I'm sure it's nothing Benny. Ethan would talk to us if he needed us." Sarah told me.

"I guess you're right." I told her. I need to find out what's wrong with Ethan! I went to Ethan's house that afternoon.

"Hey Benny." Ethan said as he opened the door. I walked in and we sat on the couch.

"Ethan you've been acting strange is anything wrong?" I asked.

Ethan's P.O.V

"Ethan you've been acting strange is anything wrong?" Benny asked me, I froze.

"Nothing's wrong Benny." I told him.

"Ethan when we were at the pool at school, I kinda saw a tattoo on your back." Benny told me. Crap this is bad! I thought. Good thing you covered it after school.

"Benny you must have been seeing things! I only have this one!" I told him as I took my jacket off to show him.

"Then show me your back!" Benny said. I sighed then took my shirt off. When I turned around I hear Benny think This is impossible I saw it earlier today!

"No you didn't Benny." I told him as I put my shirt back on. Benny jumped, probably because he forgot I could read minds.

"Mind reader right. Well do you wanna play some video games or something?" Benny asked. I nodded.

1 Hour Later! Ethan's P.O.V

RING! The phone was going off. I sighed then got up to answer it. "I'll get it. Just don't cheat Benny!" I told Benny as I paused the game.

"Hello?" I said when I answered it.

"Ethan!" I heard a girl say over the phone.

"Ya, who is this?" I asked.

"It's Violet. I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Violet asked.

"Sure Violet. What do you need?" I asked.

"Well... I was wondering if I could stay at your house and I need some substitute blood." Violet told me. I was stunned for a second.

"Sure I'll asked Grandma Weir for some substitute blood. Then I'll convince my parents to let you stay. But why do you need to stay with me? What about your parent?" I asked.

"I'd rather not talk about. So I'll see you tomorrow then." Violet said before she hung up.

"Who was that?" Benny asked.

"It was Violet. She needs a place to stay."

Violet's P.O.V

"Is it done?" Jesse asked me when I hung up with Ethan.

"Yes, we have him right were we want him." I told Jesse.

My P.O.V

Grandma Weir was making dinner for herself. When she started to feel weak.

Ethan's P.O.V

Benny had just left 10 minutes ago and I was talking to Rory. We were thinking about going on a hunt.

"So you wanna to now I'm hungry!" Rory whinnied.

"Sure Rory. I'm hungry too." I told him as we made our way to the woods to look for some animals or late night hikers.

"Can you go over and control that girl? Please?" Rory asked. I looked over and noticed it was one of the many girls who makes fun of Rory. I sighed then nodded. I walked over to the girl.

"Hey blondie." I said. She smiled then we started to flirt. After a few minutes her boyfriend came back. The boyfriend then started to get really mad after a few seconds when he noticed I was still flirting with his girlfriend. He then though a punch. Wow Déjà Vu much! I said to Rory mentally. The only deference from the first night and this night is that I got the guy and Rory got the girl.

"Come on Rory lets go." I told him as I took out my phone to find 5 new voice messages and 10 new text messages. All from Benny. (A/N Just to let you all know Ethan's vision does happen the same way we just aren't going to see it!)

Benny's P.O.V

"Where is he?" I said. As I passed around my bedroom. I jumped when I heard a nock on my window. When I turned around I saw Ethan floating outside my window. I walked over and opened it for him.

"You can come in." I said. Ethan climbed into my bedroom.

"How is she?" Ethan asked.

"The same. But she wanted to see you." I told him.

"Benny I have to tell you something. I knew this was going to happen. I had a vision when Jesse was at my house the other day. Jesse is killing her I don't know how though." Ethan told me.

"Wow he really wants you to be the 'letalis per 5'. You should probably go see her. She is in her room." I told him. Ethan nodded and we walked into my Grandmas bedroom.

Ethan's P.O.V

Benny and I walked into the bedroom to find Grandma Weir looking very weak and lifeless. I walked over to the bed. Grandma Weir whispered in my ear.

"Benny she wants to talk to me alone." I told him. Benny nodded then slowly walked out of the room.

"Ethan I'm dying. And I'm going to give you my power." Grandma Weir told me. "Once you have my power I will be gone." I nodded to shocked to speak. She grabbed my left arm and closed her eyes. After a few seconds my arm started to burn. I am never going to get used to that I thought as I held back a scream. After a few more minutes Grandma Weir went limp. I removed her hand from my arm. I got up and brought Benny in. He went over to the bed. He covered his head in his arms and started to cry. I walked over and tried to comfort him. After a few minutes Benny broke the silence. "So you're a spell master now?" Benny asked.

"I guess I have as much power as Grandma Weir." I told him. "I can feel the power flowing inside me. It's a little overwhelming. Being the 'letalis per 5'. Benny I'm sorry I should have told you about the vision."

"I guess I need a place to stay now." Benny whispered.

"You know you can alway stay with me. Benny when you're ready I have some very important things to tell you." I told him. Benny nodded then continued to cry.

(A/N What do you guys think? I have a rough draft of Ethan?SuperHero?VXN? Ch.2 my Big Time Rush story and my Young Justice & My Babysitter's A Vampire! PS the YJ&MBAV Fanfiction will come up after like 1-2 more chapters of True Love Comes Out!


	13. More Serects to Keep

Benny's P.O.V at school Monday"Hey Benny how you holding up without Ethan here?" Sarah asked me as she walked up to me. It was the start of the school day. Ethan had "convinced" his and Erica's parents into letting them go on a 4 day romanic date. Ethan has taken her to a vampire resort. It has been 3 days sense my grandma died and I was now living with the Morgan's. The bad news is Ethan still hasn't told me anything that he promised the day my grandma died. He says I'm not ready, or something."Ya I'm fine." I told Sarah as I shut my locker."Well good news is Erica and Ethan should be back tomorrow." Sarah told me with a smile."Hey guys!" Rory said excitedly as he walked up to us."Hey Rory. Do you know what was up with Ethan Thursday and Friday?" Sarah asked. (A/N Thursday is when Rory found out about Ethan)"Why would I know anything about Ethan? You two are his best friends! I don't know anything! Stop questioning me!" Rory yelled defensively as he stormed off."What was that about?" Sarah asked."It was Rory, who knows." I said. But I'm going to find out! I thought to myself."Well I'll see you after class then." Sarah said as she walked to her first 's P.O.V at Lunch"Hey Rory!" I said as I tapped Rory on the shoulder. Rory jumped, hissed and almost hit me in the stomach."Whoa dude, chill! It's just me, Benny!" I told him."Oh sorry Benny! I guess I'm just a little jumpy today." Rory said."So I was wondering what was up with you this morning?" I asked him."Uh what do you mean? Nothing's up with me!" Rory asked. "Rory I know something up! Here's an easier question, what were you and Ethan talking about the other day during gym?" I asked him. "I just asked if he was worried about people seeing his tattoos. He told me that the one on his wrist can only be seen by someone who is supernatural." Rory told me."Wait, tattoos? As in more then one?" I asked. "You must be hearing things Benny I said tattoo." Rory told me, he started to walk away from me. "Then why did Ethan say he had something important to tell me?" I asked. Rory sighed, "This whole thing is between you and Ethan. It's not my place to tell." Rory told me."So you do know something I don't!" I yelled as Rory ran off.  
>Rory's P. dialed Ethan's number. "Hey Rory. What do you need? I'm kinda busy." Ethan said on the other line."Well get un-busy! Benny just asked me what was going on with you! I didn't tell him anything, but you know Benny. He won't give up." I told him."I knew I should have told him before I left! Ok when I get back I'll tell Benny, Sarah, and Erica. Just keep quiet till then, please." Ethan told me."Sure but what about Violet are you going to tell her?" I asked."I don't know how to tell you this but I think she's working for Jesse." Ethan told me."What makes you think that?" I asked."I sorta saw her with Jesse and when I saw her aura it was yellow. As in second powerful vampire. Plus she wasn't surprised when I got any of my new powers or when I got turned into a vampire and werewolf. I hate to say it Rory but I think Violets a spy sent by Jesse." Ethan told me."Wait what about the vision you had when you touched her the first day?" I asked."I think that Jesse is powerful enough to give me fake visions." Ethan told me."What are we going to do?" I asked."When I get back I'll try to have a vision about her. Rory I'm going to tell Sarah, Benny, and Erica about my past, but I'm not sure if they can handle know hat I went with Jesse willingly for that week." Ethan told me."Ok, but what if Jesse tell them?" I asked."If he does then he does. There's nothing I can do about. I'll talk to you later Rory." Ethan said as he hung up. When Ethan hung up I stared to walk to my next 's P.O.V"I knew something's up!" I said to myself. "Well at least when Ethan gets back he'll tell me." Ethan's P.O.V Tuesday"Are you packed Erica?" I asked. "We gotta leave soon." When Erica came out of the bathroom my jaw dropped. Erica was in the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. It was a short red dress. "When's the check out time?" Erica asked."Uh, noon." I stuttered, while still staring at Erica."It's only 11 wanna have some last minute fun?" Erica asked. All I could do was nod.45 Minutes Later Ethan's P.O.V"That was amazing!" Erica said as she cuddled into me."It so was. Erica before I have something to tell you." I told her. Erica sat up an looked at me. "What is it Ethan? You know you can tell me anything." Erica asked."Erica I love you." I said nervously. Erica grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in for a sweet kiss. "I love you too Ethan." I was about to kiss Erica again but there was a nock on the door. I used vampire speed to change back into some cloths and walk to the door. When I opened it I saw the manger who was also a vampire a very moody vampire. "You do know you're supposed to leave this room in exactly 15 minutes?" Dave asked. "Ya I know. We're almost ready to go." I snapped as I shut the door. But Dave put his foot in the door. I hissed at him. "10 minutes." Dave said before he left."Erica we should get..." I started when I turned around everything was packed and Erica was dressed. "Ready. Ok let's go my vampire princess." I said as I grabbed some bags.<p> 


	14. JesseEthanSittingInATree K-I-L-L-I-N-G

Ethan's P.O.V

When Erica and I walked into my house we were greeted by Sarah, Benny, and Rory. I looked around and noticed that Violet wasn't there.

"Where's Violet." I asked. Everyone shrugged. "I have no idea and she's my girlfriend." Rory said while eyeing me, telling me with his eyes that I needed to tell everyone about me past. I sighed, "Everyone I have something to tell you." I walked over to the couch.

"What do you need to tell us Ethan?" Benny asked grinning.

"Just promise me you won't freak out!" I told them. Everyone nodded except Rory. "I was a vampire before I meet Sarah and Erica." Everyone gasped. "So there is a cure!" Sarah said happily.

"There really isn't." I mumbled.

"What? Then why were you human when I meet you?" Erica asked. I sat there in silence for a few minutes. "Come on Ethan, either you tell them or I do." Rory told me. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "You know?!" Sarah asked. Rory nodded. I signed for the 3rd time that day.

"Jesseturnedmetwoyearsago!" I said extremely fast, I doubt anyone understood me.

"I'm sorry what?" Benny asked.

"Jesse turned me two years ago, when I went to visit my grandparents." I said slowly looking down at my hands.

"You knew Jesse?!" Sarah yelled.

"And he bit you against your will!?" Benny yelled.

"And you didn't tell us!?" Erica yelled.

"Yes I did know Jesse. No he didn't bit me against my will. He kinda tricked me into wanting to get bit. Yes I didn't want to tell you guys cause I'd knew you'd reacted this way." I said.

"Ok Ethan explain! Right now!" Benny, Sarah and Erica yelled. I quickly began to explain everything to them. Starting with how I meet Jesse and ending with how he remembers me. After I told everyone Sarah and Erica decided to go home and think about everything I told them. Benny would have done the same only he now lives here.

"So you were evil and were best friends with Jesse, then you killed some royal vampire, so the counsel punished you and Jesse, by changing you back to a human and erasing Jesse's memory of you." Benny resisted.

"Sorry I didn't tell you." I mumbled.

"It's ok." Benny said.

"Hey let's switch to a lighter conversation." Rory suggested. "How's it going with Sarah, Benny?" Benny went wide eyed.

"You told him!" Benny yelled.

"Yes I did! Now just answer the question!" I told him.

"You know I think I'll go back to trying to win Della over." Benny said.

"The universe doesn't want you together. Do not piss of the universe it with slap you." I said as I slapped Benny across the cheek.

"Hey!" Benny yelled as he rubbed his right cheek.

"That wasn't me that was the universe." I said as Rory started to laugh.

"Very funny!" Benny mumbled.

"You should listen to Ethan. You and Sarah would be the perfect couple." Rory said.

"Fine! Just let me do it at my own pace." Benny said. Rory and I nodded.

Ethan's P.O.V Later That Night

I decided that I should try and catch Violet being a spy. I was running with vampire speed all around White Chapel when suddenly I ran into someone.

"Ugh" Both of us said in unison. I recognized the voice.

"Violet?" I questioned. Violet was in black skinny jeans and a red see though shirt with a white tank underneath.

"Hey Ethan!" Violet said. I stood up and held my hand out. Violet took it and I was sucked in a vision.

Vision

I saw Jesse and Violet standing outside my house in the back yard.

"This is the guy you want me to spy on?" Violet asked.

"Yes his names Ethan Morgan." Jesse answered.

"Why do you want me to spy on him anyway?" Violet asked.

"That is anything you need to be concerned about." Jesse told her.

End of Vision

The vision went by very fast, so I acted like nothing happened.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" I asked.

"I just need to run." Violet answered. I grinned to myself, I knew now that she was a full vampire, posing as a fledgling.

"Aren't you still a fledging? Doesn't it take a lot of energy to run for a long time?" I asked.

"I-I uh. I wasn't running for that long." Violet stuttered. I just nodded.

"You want a ride home?" I asked.

"No I'm good. I'll see you tomorrow Ethan." Violet said before she started to walk away normally. I grinned evilly and ran home and found Benny and Rory asleep on the couch. I laughed to myself. I picked Benny up and ran him to his new room. I then went to my room and laid down on my bed.

"I guess I'm telling them tomorrow." I mumbled to myself before I shut my eyes.


	15. Vampire Council

Ethan's POV

I haven't told anyone about Violet yet. I was planning on telling everyone at once. I couldn't get any sleep last night. I can't believe Jesse had someone spying on me! What surprised me more was that he hired her before he knew I was Shadow. I left before Benny and Rory woke up. I was walking to school when I felt a rush of air behind me.

"Hey Jesse. What do you want now?" I asked, before I turned around. I knew it was Jesse, cause if it was Erica see would have been closer to me. If it was Rory he would have appeared beside me, and Sarah wouldn't be using super speed.

"What? I can't say hello to my favorite vampire?" Jesse asked as he moved closer to me. I rolled my eyes at him while I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Why did you send a spy?" I asked bluntly. Jesse looked taken back.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Cut the crap! I know Violet's a full vampire and a spy!" I yelled at him.

"After all we been though you think I would do that?" Jesse asked.

"After all we been though can you blame me?" I asked.

"Alright you got me, Shadow." Jesse said, I growled at him. Just then Jesse attacked me. I wasn't expecting it so I fell to the ground with Jesse on top of me. Within a few seconds I managed to stand up. I hissed at Jesse while I ran up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt. I shoved him into a tree. I was about to say something, when a mist appeared. It surrounded us both, when it disappeared Jesse and I were face to face with the Vampire Council. Anastasia was glaring at us along with the other vampires on the council. I let go of Jesse and smiled at Anastasia.

"Hey Anastasia. Long time no see." I said. Anastasia turned her gaze to Jesse. None of the vampires said anything.

"Are we in trouble or what?" I asked.

"Well you might be, I haven't done anything against vampire code in the past 50 years." Jesse said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up Jesse! We both know that's a lie!" I hissed.

"You know what?" Jesse started but Anastasia stopped him.

"Enough." Anastasia told us. "You have regained your memory of Shadow?" She asked Jesse who nodded.

"How?" Anastasia asked.

"This 'asinus foramen'* bit me again. Plus he sent a werewolf after me, the mission was to bite me." I said. Anastasia's eyes widened.

"You're a 'Letalis Per 5'?" She asked.

"Yep. As I was saying I had no self control, so Jesse confronted me. Told me he could help me gain self control. I said yes. One night he saw the tattoo on my back." I finished.

"How many of your friends know about all this?" Anastasia asked.

"Well Rory knows EVERYTHING. The others only know about me being a 'Letalis Per 5'." I told her. I grinned then continued. "Plus Jesse manipulated a vampire named Violet, if that is her real name, into spying on me. Was Rory falling in love with Violet part of your master plan?"

"Rory fell in love with Violet?" Jesse asked.

"Ya, and by the way when I see her she's dead." I threatened. Jesse and I started to fight again.

"BOYS!" Anastasia yelled. "Leave us." The other members of the council left the room.

"You two are one of the most powerful vampires in the world, maybe of all time. We vampires must stick together. You two will be civil to each other, understand?" Anastasia asked. Jesse and I looked at each other we knew it was pointless to argue.

"Fine." We both mumbled. We turned to walk out when Anastasia called us back.

"If I hear of you two fighting or killing you will be punished, understand?" Anastasia asked us. Both of us groaned and nodded again.

**Sorry its short! but its here!**

***AssHole is what Ethan said. let me know what you think! I would LOVE ideas! **


	16. Vamp having Baby Vamp

Ethan's POV

I used super speed and ran to school. I walked up to my locker. I jumped back when Rory put a hand on my shoulder.

"Since when are you so jumpy?" Rory asked me.

"Don't do that!" I hissed.

"Why'd you leave so early?" Rory asked as Benny walked up to us.

"I needed to clear my head." I muttered shutting my locker.

"And?" They both at me.

"And I ran into Jesse. Oh and by the way break up with Violet, Rory. She's a spy." I told Rory while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Jesse also attracted me and the Vampire Counsel summoned us. Jesse and I have to be civil to each other!" I growled. I looked passed Rory and saw Jesse! I growled again.

"Ethan what is it?" Benny asked.

"That ass! Why in hells name is he here?" I yelled. Benny and Rory turned around and saw Jesse as he walked up to me.

"Hey there buddy." Jesse said as he put an arm around my shoulder and smiled. I could tell he was forcing the smile.

"Jesse what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well there are many reasons but you want the main one." Jesse started. I shoved his arm off of me.

"Keep out of my mind!" I growled.

"Hey it's not always easy we have a bond remember. Anyway the counsel have spies everywhere!" Jesse said I glared at him. "Would you believe that making you angrier was not the point of all this?"

"Not even a little." I said slyly. Just then Erica and Sarah walked up to us.

"What is he doing here?" Sarah asked as both Erica and her crossed their arms.

"The Vampire Counsel has ordered us to be civil to each other." I muttered. Erica uncrossed her arms and looked at the ground.

"Erica are you ok?" I asked.

"Ethan can I talk to you alone?" Erica asked me. I nodded and we walked away from the group but not before I said to Jesse, "Remember civil!" Both Erica and I had free periods right now so we left school and grounds and heads to the woods. We sat down next to a tree. Erica was avoiding my gaze.

"Erica what's wrong?" I asked her. Erica didn't answer instead she shoved her bag at me. I looked inside and gasped. Inside were pregnancy test and not just pregnancy test POSITIVE pregnancy tests!

"You're pregnant?" I asked quietly. Erica nodded then started to cry. I snapped out of shock.

"Erica why are you crying?" I asked.

"Be-because you're gonna breakup with me!" Erica said while crying.

"Erica I would never breakup with you I love you!" I told her. Erica leaned on my shoulder and started to calm down. Just then the same smoke that appeared before Jesse and I were sent to the Counsel appeared.

"Really again!" I growled out as I stood Erica up. Anastasia was standing in front of us.

"Erica come here." Anastasia commanded. Erica walked over and Anastasia felt Erica's stomach. "It is true."

"How is it that you knew before I did?!" I asked.

"There has not been a baby born from vampires in centuries. When one comes around, words goes around. This baby will be very special. Ethan come here." Anastasia told me. I nodded and walked over to her and Erica. Anastasia giddied my hand to Erica's stomach. I was immediately sucked into a vision.

Vision

I saw Erica and I. In front of us was a baby boy. I noticed that we were in a hospital room with Sarah, Rory, and Benny.

End of vision

"What did you see?" Anastasia asked.

"Erica, Sarah, Benny, Rory and I in a hospital room. Erica had a baby boy in her arms." I said. "Is there a vampire hospital or something?"

"No, but there is a supernatural hospital." Anastasia said before adding. "In the mean time don't tell anyone you don't trust with this information." Anastasia then turned to me. "How are you and Jesse doing? Are you being civil to each other?"

"Yes we are, but if you here that we're not, Jesse started it." Both Erica and Anastasia laughed at that.


	17. Alexander Young

Ethan's POV

Erica and I had just gotten done with the meeting with Anastasia and were currently walking back to school.

"I can't wait to tell Sarah!" Erica gleamed.

"Erica you can't remember. Anastasia said we have to wait a week before we tell anyone." I said as Erica pouted. I put an arm out in front of Erica stopping her.

"Someone's following us." I whispered.

"So you are the 'pacificator'." Someone behind us said.

"Did you just call me a peacemaker?" I asked before turning around.

"Not a peacemaker the peacemaker. You don't know do you?" They asked. Erica and I were face to face with a teenage boy. He had short brown hair under a black beanie. Dressed in jeans and a red t shirt he look normal enough. I looked at his aura. Black. Werewolf.

"You're a werewolf." I said. He just grinned.

"Alexander Young at your service." Alexander said.

"How do you know who I am, Alexander?" I asked.

"I was sent here by the Werewolf counsel." Alexander said. "And call me Alex."

"Let me guess Anastasia also sent you?" I asked.

"Can you blame her?" Alex asked. "The first 'Mortal with 5' in centuries, not to mention the peacemaker, is having a baby." I through my arms up in frustration.

"I'm I the only one who did know until a few hours ago? I mean come on! I'm the father, for crying out load!" I asked.

"So Alex, why did they send you?" Erica asked.

"To protect you two, but everyone else will believe that I'm here to watch Ethan and Jesse. To make sure they don't do something stupid." Alex explained.

"Let's get one thing straight. Jesse is the one who dose stupid stuff!" I told him.

"Same thing. Aren't you two late for class?" Alex asked. I was about to answer when I got a text from Rory.  
>Rory- half day wanna hang out wat did the counsel want? S B and i r coming by ur place<p>

"It turns out today was a half day, and Sarah, Benny and Rory are coming by my place." I said.

"Let's go then." Erica and Alex said.

Ethan's house *Hour later*

I'm so glad Sarah, Benny and Rory left the whole counsel and Alex thing alone. I had told them that the counsel didn't really want anything and that Alex was a wolf. I don't know what I would have told them if they quested it. We were all sitting on my coach watching a movie when I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I said as I stood up and walked over to the door.

"Wait!" Alex yelled. I stopped half way to the door. "I smell a vampire."

"No offense dude but you're surrounded by vampire right now." Benny said.

"Trust me its a different vampire." Alex made a gagging noise. "Uh smells like death and bitterness."

"Do you want to check it out with me?" I asked. Alex got up and walked towards me. I walked to the door and opened it. Jesse was standing there with a smirk on his face. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"What do you want Jesse?" I asked.

"Will you let me in?" Jesse asked.

"Not on your afterlife." I said.

"You should stop fighting your inner demon. Let me in." Jesse said. It was then that he noticed Alex standing next to me. Jesse sniffed the air.

"There's more wet dog here then usual. You're a mutt." Jesse said to Alex. I looked at Alex and saw his eyes glowing gold. I put my hand on his shoulder, calming him.

"You're gonna be so popular in hell." I hissed at Jesse. "What do you want Jesse?"

"I'm here to call a truce." Jesse said simply.

"Alex stay inside with the others. Jesse and I are gonna have a little chat." I said as I walked outside. Jesse just smirked while Alex rolled his eyes. Jesse and I both hissed at each other. I pounced on Jesse. We wrestled for a few seconds before Jesse pinned me. My hands were pinned above my head my fangs still barred. I could feel my eyes changing color rapidly, from red to purple to gold. I quickly decided to change the game. I turned into my wolf form, causing Jesse to let go of me. I growled at Jesse.

"Easy now." Jesse said as he put his hands in front of him. "Can't we just have a civil conversation?" I growled again then changed back to human form.

"There's something different about you." Jesse said. "Your more protective of your friends. Wait." Jesse grinned then laughed. I kept my fangs barred. "You have got to be kidding me." Jesse put his hands and his hips. "You know what, I'll just leave you. Say hi to the new member of your little group."


	18. Exposed

Ethan's POV

Oh crap! Jesse knows about the baby! I'll kill him if he hurts Erica or my future child. I walked inside.

"Ethan what did he mean by 'new member of our group'?" Benny asked.

"Was he talking about Alex?" Sarah asked. I looked at Alex and Erica. Alex signed and nodded.

"I wasn't just sent here to make sure Jesse and Ethan stay civil." Alex said. Sarah, Benny and Rory looked at the three of us. Erica, Alex and I stayed quiet.

"What's going on!?" Benny, Rory and Sarah asked in unison.

"I'm pregnant!" Erica yelled.

"What!?" Benny, Rory and Sarah yelled.

"I'm pregnant with Ethan's child." Erica said more calmly now. Sarah walked over to her best friend and hugged her. Benny and Rory walked over to me.

"Congrats man!" Benny said.

"Uncle Rory, I like the sound of that." Rory said.

"Thanks guys." I looked over to the girls and saw them talking excitedly about who knows what.

¡Later that day! Ethan's POV

Everyone left a few hours ago, so I was left in my room finishing some homework while listening to Black Veil Brides, with the volume almost all the way up. Don't ask me why I needed it that high. Old habits die hard.  
>Mom, dad and Jane were downstairs watching a movie or something. I was to entranced in my music and homework that I didn't hear the doorbell ring.<p>

"Ethan there's someone here to see you." Mom yelled up to me. I took my headphones out and got up off my bed. I headed down stairs when I saw who was at the door I froze.

"Jesse!" I yelled. I ran, at human speed, down stairs. "What are you doing here?!"

"Can't I just come and say hello to my old friend?" Jesse asked. I fought the urge to hiss at Jesse. My whole family knew nothing about the supernatural world, not even Jane. I wanted to slam Jesse against the wall but he beat me to it. Jesse's hand tightened around my neck.  
>"Ethan!" Mom yelled. I looked over to them. I could tell that all three of them were trying to move but couldn't.<p>

"Leave them out of this!" I growled out. I could feel my fangs poking my lip. Jesse leaned in closer to me.

"Show them what you are." Jesse commanded. I was about to tell Jesse that he was full of shit but Alex burst into the house.

"Ethan!" Alex yelled. He was about to run towards me but he couldn't move. "Jesse! You ass!" Alex growled out with his eyes glowing only slightly.

"Alex I'm fine! Relax." I yelled over to him. Alex calmed down so I looked back at Jesse.

"There is no way in hell I'm doing that!" I growled out.

"Yes you will. Or I'll kill them." Jesse said in a calm voice.

"The council will hear about this Jesse!" Alex and I yelled.

"What council?" Mom and dad asked.

"The vampire council!" Jesse told them. It was then that I tried to kick Jesse, but Jesse was expecting it and moved with his hand still on my neck. Jesse then let me drop to the ground. I immediately tried to attack Jesse but like everyone else I was frozen in my spot. Jesse walked over to Jane.

"Maybe I'll start with your little sister." Jesse said. I couldn't take it any more I hissed at Jesse. My parents and Jane gasped.

"Let her go Jesse!" I hissed while trying desperately to move from my spot.

"Go on Ethan show them everything." Jesse murmured as he eyed Janes neck. Alex and I growled. We both transformed into wolfs hopping that we would be able to move. I heard Jane and my parents gasp again. Jesse grinned he eyes Janes neck again. Suddenly I felt I wave of magic go over me. I pounced on Jesse then sent a wave of magic to Alex freeing him. I wrestled on the ground with Jesse, until I pinned him.

"Ethan." Alex said sternly. Getting my attention. I grabbed Jesse by his shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"If you mess with my family or my friends ever again I will kill you. Get that through your tiny bat brain. I am no longer Shadow!" I hissed at Jesse. I then carried Jesse outside and through him a few miles into the forrest. Alex had followed me outside.

"Do you think the werewolf counsel will give me a place to hide for a few days?" I asked Alex.

A/N so when little baby Morgan is born is when this story will end!


	19. Special Baby

**Benny's POV**

I haven't seen Ethan and Alex in a few hours. I was starting to get a little worried. I was about to call Ethan from my old house. Grandma had left it to me in her will. I couldn't officially own it until I was 18 so for the time being its in the Morgan's name. The door bell rang. I walked cautiously over to the door. Everyone was on high alert. With Jesse and Ethan's "truce" and how he showed up at the house the other day.

"Hi Mr. and Ms. Morgan." I said. Then I noticed Jane, who looked nervous. "What can I do for you?"

"What is Ethan?" Mr. Morgan asked as all three of them walked into the house.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Some man with black hair made him show us." Ms. Morgan said.

"Ethan had fangs and then he turned into a wolf." Mr. Morgan said. I looked at Jane. She knew all of this. Jane has know about everything sense Jesse attacked at the Dusk premiere. She knew Ethan was a vampire, werewolf, SpellMaster and seer. What Jane didn't know was Ethan's past with Jesse. Ethan's parents looked at Jane also.

"Did you know?" Her mom asked. Jane nodded slowly looking at the ground. The front door was still open when I looked over I saw Alex walk over. When he saw Ethan's parents he stopped and walked, ran, away. Something is definitely wrong I thought to myself.

"Did the stranger identify himself?" I asked.

"He said his name was Jesse. Now all ask you again. What is going on?" Ethan's dad asked. I could feel my face go pale when Mr. Morgan said Jesse. Damn him!

"I really don't now." I said, now trying to get then to leave.

"Yes you do!" Mrs. Morgan yelled. Just then 'Skillet' Monster started to play, telling me that Ethan was calling.

"Oh crap." I muttered under my breath. I turned around and answered the phone.

"Benny huge problem!" Ethan started right when I put the phone to my ear.

"Tell me about it. Your parents are here." I whispered. There was a pause.

"What!?" Ethan yelled.

"You heard me! Now tell me what's going on right now!" I said.

"Jesse came to my house. Long story short I had to change into a werewolf in front of my parents and had to show then my fangs." Ethan said.

"Ethan where are you? I saw Alex walk by my old place a few minutes ago." I asked.

"I'm kinda hiding out at the Werewolf council's HQ." Ethan said.

"Really. Well your parents are asking a lot of questions. You need to get over here now!" I told Ethan.

"I can't! It's not good for them to know! Can't you use a mind erase spell or something?" Ethan asked.

"I guess, but I you sure?" I asked.

"Benny just do it!" Ethan growled.

"Oh right I'm sorry I forgot its your time of the month!" I said before hanging up. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed my spell book.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Morgan asked. I said the spell only aiming it at Ethan's parents.

**5 months later Ethan's POV (Erica is about 6 months along)**

In the last five months nothing so eventful has happened. Except Erica's pregnancy. My parents don't remember anything about me being supernatural. Erica and I had just finished watching a movie. I was thinking back to when I told my parents I got Erica pregnant. They were mad at first but then ok with it. Of course I left the part out about the baby possibly being part well anything supernatural.

"3 more months." I muttered.

"Then we have our baby boy!" Erica said happily. I got I text just then from Alex asking me to meet him.

"Alex wants to talk to be. I'll be back in a little bit." I stood up and kissed Erica's cheek.

"Love you." Erica said.

"And I love you both." I said before leaving. I met Alex in the woods were we always met.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"You need to tell your parents when the baby is born." Alex said. I sighed but before I could say anything Alex continued. "This baby is going to be a seer and a vampire for sure. Ethan your baby could have all of your power."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying your baby can be the next Letalis Per 5." Alex told me.

**A/N Hey I'm back so when Erica has her baby I might have one more chapter then that's it! The next part is EXTREMELY important.**

**And for the alternate I have enough writers block I am not doing Die Pod (I don't even like that episode that much) so straight on to The Brewed, Three Geeks and a Demon then last but not lest Re-Vamped. After that I have a story idea that I'll try out. Don't worry I'll do season 2!**


	20. Future Talk

**_Ethan's POV_**

"What do you mean he might be a 'Mortal with 5'? I thought they only come around every 100 years or so?" I asked.

"They do, but 'Mortal with 5' rarely get married let alone have kids. You know let me rephrase that you're the only one!" Alex told me. "If your baby gets into the wrong hands it could start a war."

"Who else knows this?" I asked.

"Just the werewolf counsel. I'm guessing the vampire knows too but I don't know for sure." Alex told me.

"We don't tell others. I don't want them to worry. I'm gonna but a protection spell on Erica." I told Alex, who nodded.

**_Later that Day Ethan's POV_**

Well it's official, something is out to get me. First I get dragged into this supernatural mess with just the power of seeing the future. Then the whole I love Erica not Sarah. Then the 'Mortal with 5' and finally my baby is in danger because of what I am. Screw my life! I didn't tell Erica why I put a protection spell on her. I suddenly felt a presents behind me. I turned around and hissed at the person. It was Jane.

"Jane what the hell!? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked as I put my fangs away.

"Aren't you?" Jane ask as she crossed her arms.

"Aren't you also suppose to be 10?" I said as I walked up to my baby sister.

"So Erica's pregnant with a vamp baby?" Jane asked.

"How did you know that?"

"I didn't you just told me."

"You are definitely my sister. You can't tell mom and dad that the baby might be a seer. Or that I'm a vampire and other things."

"You're gonna have to tell them eventually."

"Have you been talking to Alex?"

"A little. He says I'd make a cute werewolf."

"Jane he was flirting with you. And I know that. But when Jesse outed me, I just can't get mom and dads faces out of my head. You were there, you saw them! They looked horrified!"

"Maybe because you never told them." Jane told me, I sighed.

"Fine you and Alex are right. I'll tell mom and dad after the baby is born. Now let's go home." I told Jane who nodded.

"You seem pretty calm for someone who's gonna be a dad in less then 2 months. Not to mention that you're gonna propose to Erica after my nephew is born." Jane said.

"Jane! Quit going though my room and my stuff!" I yelled at her. "How did you even find it? I thought I hid it so well."

"I saw you hiding it, when you first bought it." Jane explained.

"Just don't tell anyone."

**_1-2 months Later_**

Alex, Benny, and Rory have been practically forcing me out of the house. Saying something about me not being able to have a life once the baby is born. We were all at the movies when I got a text from Sarah. My hands started to shake and my phone dropped. Alex, Benny and Rory turned to look at me.

"Ethan?" Alex asked.

"Erica's in labor."

**_A/N Don't start freaking out! NEXT CHAPTER IS NOT THE LAST ONE! There will be at least 2-3 more chapters!_**

**_EthanLover_**


	21. Important Authors Note

Hello readers. I am so sorry for not updating lately. This is an authors note to explain everything. I have chronic migraines (very bad headaches). I recently went to Mayo Clinic for their pain program. I am currently back in school full time, which I haven't been in a few years. I am so glad you all have been patient with me. I will start to update my stories hopefully this week. I have decided that I will not continue with all of my stories. The list below is the stories I will continue. If you don't see a story that you enjoy please PM me about it. The more response I get the faster that story will possibly come back.

Alternate My Babysitters A Vampire

True Love Comes Out

VxN

EthanLover


	22. Birth

Ethan, Benny, Rory and Alex rushed to the supernatural hospital that Erica was in. Once they got inside the hospital Ethan used his super speed to get to Erica. Sarah, Jane and surprisingly Anastasia were by Erica's side.

"Erica!" Ethan gasped as he ran in and grabbed Erica's hand.

"Ethan!" Erica said between gasps of pain. Ethan practically crumbled to the ground when Erica contractions and squeezes his hand. Ethan look at the doctor and nurses.

"How dilated is she?" Ethan asked.

"10 centimeters." One of the nurses answered. Erica's labor only lasted about 2 hours. Erica was in intense pain the whole time. Ethan swears that his hand broke over a hundred times.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said as he handed the baby to the nurses to clean. When the nurses were done they handed the baby boy to Erica.

"Oh Ethan look at him." Erica gushed. Ethan smiles down at Erica and his son.

"What are you guys gonna name him?" Jane asked.

"Anthony. Anthony Dean Morgan." Erica answered.

"Do we know what he is?" Anastasia asked. Ethan sighed as he looked down at Anthony.

"I'm not saying a thing until I know that it doesn't leave this room." Ethan told Anastasia. "Besides I have something much more important to do. Jane?" Jane grabbed something out of her bag and gave it to Ethan.

"Erica I have loved you for a very very long time. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you. You are the love of my life. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Ethan said as he opened the small velvet box to reveal an engagement ring. Erica gasped as Sarah grabbed Anthony from her. "Erica will you marry me?" Erica was nodding enthusiastically tears rolling down her face.

"Yes yes! A thousand times yes!" Erica cried as Ethan put the ring in her and kissed Erica. Everyone was clapping and smiling for the happy couple. Ethan suddenly jerked up, turned towards the door and hissed. Jesse walked into the room with his hands up.

"Relax would ya." Jesse said as he put his hands down. Jesse walked right up to Erica and Anthony. Ethan and Alex growled while the rest of the vampires hissed and Benny's hands started to glow. Jesse stepped back again.

"I get that none of you trust me, but I believe I have a right to see the first born 'Letalis Per 5'." Jesse said with a smirk. Ethan growled eyes flashing. Ethan then pushed Jesse up against the wall.

"How. Did. You. Know. That!?" Ethan growled.

"A little birdie told me." Jesse said sarcastically.

"You do not go near my son! If you do I'll kill you!" Ethan yelled. "I don't care anymore! You come near my family or my friends again I am going to kill you!"

"Wait. Did Jesse say 'Letalis Per 5'?" Benny asked.

"I thought 'Letalis Per 5' only come around come around every century or so." Sarah said.

"Ethan." Erica hissed.

"Ok fine! I might have known about this for a couple of weeks." Ethan said never taking his eyes off of Jesse.

"So is Anthony a 'Letalis Per 5'?" Anastasia asked.

"Yes."


End file.
